James and Lily A whirl wind of a love story
by BeeSmartie
Summary: James tells the Marauders that he will go and tell Lily how he feels... resulting in success. This fanfic follows the ups and downs of Lily and James's relationship, displaying normal teenage worries, mixed with more serious issues such a death-eaters! Rated T just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans. His eyes trailed from the black board to her deliciously shinny, ginger hair. He sighed as McGonagall called. "Potter!" In her usual, sharp, authoritive tone.

"Professor?" He looked towards the front of the classroom, nervously running a hand through his tangled, jet black hair.

"Please stop pinning after Miss Evans and pay attention to my class."She said. He blushed and looked down. Instantly laughs were stifled around the classroom. Lily shot him a glance over her shoulder, she looked embarrassed and upset. His cheeks reddened as he looked away. Sirius, beside him, was laughing uncontrollably and even Remus and Peter couldn't contain themselves.

James shot his best friend a stern glance and Sirius stopped laughing, the others followed suit.

Sirius must have decided he couldn't help himself he grinned at Professor McGonagall. "Good one professor!" He grinned his appreciation.

"Thank you very much Mister Black." She smiled sternly at him, her voice layered in sarcasm. "Now that's quite enough boys, focus now please." She smiled ever so slightly at The Marauders, she'd never admit it but she secretly thought they were excellent pupils and rather funny.

Sirius laughed once more noticing this small smile on his teachers' lips. "That's enough Black." She said sternly.

Sirius gulped, trying not to laugh, his laugh always set James off too and as he said "Sorry Professor." And winked at their stunned head of house, neither boy could control themselves, they roared with laughter.

"Potter. Black. See me after class." She said coolly, before turning back to the black board to continue with the lesson; as she turned away she hid a smile.

"She won't give us detention." Sirius said in a self assured manner. "I mean we've got our first match of the season this weekend. And it's against Slytherin. I mean come on there's no way we're getting detention this week!" He said to James, as they slowly packed their books away.

"Mmm..." James half-heartedly agreed, not really listening as he packed his books without looking- too busy watching Lily leave the classroom with her friends.

"OI." Sirius whacked him round the head with a heavy textbook.

"Ouch." James tutted clutching his head. "What was that for?" He whined.

"Focus man." Sirius tutted. "Get over her already. Just accept it. She's not into you."

James flared angry; he turned to his best friend. "Shut up Black," He said annoyed. "I tell you, by the end of this year, she'll be my girlfriend!"

Sirius laughed. "Jamie, you've been saying that for the last five years. Now you're in your sixth year don't you think it's time you moved on?" Although James didn't release Sirius was actually quite concerned for his friend. "I mean- you're Quidditch Captain, prefect, model student, charming, good looking." Sirius winked. "So move on. Get over her." He said it matter of fact tone, as though it were that easy.

James was about to snap a retort when McGonagall called from the front of the room. "Boys, I understand, what busy lives you must lead," Her tone again sarcastic- a tone her voice so often adopted addressing these particular boys. "What with Quidditch, girls and mischievous antics...However if you could find time to pay attention in my lessons..."

"Sorry Professor." They grumbled.

"So... I should give you detention." She said wearily.

"But please professor-!" Sirius began.

"However," McGonagall cut him off, raising her hand. "I am willing to let it slide this time, in light of the oncoming match- But," She looked directly at James. "Potter, I expect to see you and the rest of the team out training every night this week, do you hear me?"

"Yes professor. I will...-!" James began.

"Thanks Professor!" Sirius called as he dragged his best friend out of the classroom, by his bag strap, before their head of house could change her mind about those detentions.

They ate lunch in The Great Hall. It was a peaceful autumn day, the start of a new school year, and the sun was still out, so not too cold, therefore The Marauders took up their usual spot under what had become, over the years, their tree. It was perfectly positioned in the midst of all the friendship groups, but private enough that people didn't just come strolling over to join them.

James was leaning against the tree trunk, positioned so as that he could clearly see Lily Evans; as she sat in a group with her friends by the lake. Sirius and Remus- with a book propped open on his lap- were arguing about what to do for their first little trip of the new school year as Lupin's 'Furry little problem' was coming up pretty fast. Peter was scribbling on a long piece of parchment, obviously doing homework he'd long since forgotten about over the summer and that was already late due in.

James stared at Lily, ignoring his friends bickering, daydreaming about her finally realising she was in love with him too. His breathe caught as Evan's flicked a stray strand of her hair out of her face. "Urgh." He groaned. "I love her."

"You say that every lunch." Remus reminded him, looking up from his book.

"And you say that every lunch." James said bitterly.

Sirius nodded. "Well, he's right Jamie."

James frowned and looked at his friends. "Well I do- love her."

"Go tell her then." Sirius joked.

"Fine then," James huffed full of bravado. He stood up, straightened his robes, loosened his tie, titled his glasses and tried to tame his wild hair.

"He's not gonna do it." Sirius laughed watching him, he nudged Remus.

"No, surely not?" Remus replied.

Peter laughed nervously, intrigued, watching his hero eagerly.

"Watch me!" James said and swaggered off down the grassy slope without a backwards glance.

It wasn't till he was half way there, he started to get nervous, What in the name of Merlin's baggy y fronts was he doing? He could not just go down there and tell her he loved her. His palms had gone sweaty, he gulped and from behind him he heard Sirius calling him, offering him an escape. But he couldn't take it. Sirius was right. He had to get it over with, finally.

"Look who's coming your way." James heard one of Lily's friends giggle as he came within range of their group.

Lily looked up and saw him coming. "Oh," She standing up, hastily checking her watch and grabbing her bag. "I promised I'd go speak to Slughorn about potions!" She lied wildly.

James watched her, wondering what she had against him, what he'd ever done to make her treat him this way. He changed his course, following her retreating back towards to castle.

"Evans!" He called. She ignored him. "Evans!" He tried again. "LILY EVANS!" He yelled, when she continued to ignore him.

"WHAT?" She stopped and turned round glaring at him. Their raised voices drew attention from other students. "What do you want Potter?" She asked coolly.

"Hey Evans!" James said slightly out of breathe, trying hard not to blush under her gaze.

"What do you want Potter?" She repeated loudly.

He couldn't chicken out now, he realised as he gazed at her, knowing that not only were his friends and Lily's friends watching but what felt like half the school were watching too. He moved closer to her, so that no one else would hear their conversation, to his surprise she didn't move away.

"I love you Lily Evans, and it's about time you knew it." He said simply.

For moment she just stared then her face fell, her expression contorted. "That's a cruel joke to play James Potter!" She snarled, close to tears. She was clearly very upset. James was confused, he didn't understand.

"Joke? There's no joke I mean it Evans. I really do!" He said quietly but fiercely. He couldn't believe it, he'd just stood there, in front of all these people and told her he loved her and she still didn't believe him. What could he do to make her realise how much he cared for her? Then it came to him, it was time.

He took a step towards her, deciding and then without thinking about the thirty or more so students watching them, he drew her closer pulling her by the waist. She was staring at him. "Potter-!" She began but as his hand cupped her cheek, he heard her breath catch. He leaned closer to her.

"Shut up Evans!" He whispered; not for the first time in his life had he used that phrase but as he leaned closer towards her and gently grazed her lips with his own, it was definitely the first time in his life that he'd ever kissed her.

His inside were dancing, he was on fire! His head swam with happiness, Finally! Finally!

He didn't notice the shocked gasps of their audience, or the proceeding absolute silence as people watched in disbelief- he was too caught up in the moment. He pulled her closer, one hand on her waist, one on her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers, his heart pounding triumphantly in his chest. He teased her playfully with his lips, she responded by biting at his lower lip; he almost moaned in excitement and joy. Both his hands now grasped at her waist trying in earnest to pull her closer still; he heard her bag fall to the ground.

She tangled her fingers through his messy hair, and kissed him more passionately than he'd ever been kissed in his life. A shiver of pleasure ran through his body, their lips moved together, in sync and he yearned for this moment to never end...


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that James Potter had finally succeed in getting Lily Evans to go out with him was top news around Hogwarts for the next few weeks. It was all anyone seemed to be talking about. Girls would whisper and giggle enviously to one another, as James and Lily walked hand in hand through the corridors, prefect badges gleaming on their chests. The lads, however, catcalled whenever the couple approached, many tried to high five James and crude remarks were made- to which Sirius, walking a f#ew steps behind his best friend, would deal with.

James was happier than he'd ever been in his whole entire life; and he'd been a pretty spoiled, pampered, only child. Life was amazing- Prefect, Quidditch Chaser and captain, Straight O student, The Marauders and now- Lily. She completed the picture. She completed him.

"James." She said her tone serious. She pushed him towards the portrait hole. "Go." She pecked his lips with her own. "Go play Quidditch."

He whined and pulled her close, brushing her hair out of her face, leaning to kiss her. She moved her face away giggling. "Jamie," She looped a lock of his hair between her thumb and forefinger. She looked at him lovingly. "I've got an essay to do anyway and the match is tomorrow...You're the captain Potter. Don't you dare let Gryffindor down."

"Mm..." He said his nose grazing her cheek. "Say that again!"

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"My name." James whispered kissing her cheek; he rubbed his nose against hers.

"James?" She said it as a question, she looked at him and he shook his head. "Oh," She said, laughing, understanding. She gave him a mock alluring look. "Potter," She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

James laughed and kissed her. "Goodbye Evans!" He squeezed her hand and left.

Sirius was waiting for him outside the portrait hole. "That took awhile." He commented, swinging his comet two-thirty broomstick onto his shoulder as they began to walk. "What's it gonna look like if the captain and co-captain are late for practice?"

James laughed. "I don't care Sirius man!" He slung an arm around his best friends shoulder. "I am so happy!" He grinned.

"You girl!" Sirius laughed. James elbowed him. "Ouch." He grimaced. "Cheers mate!"

"So," James said after a moment's silence. "I told you!"

"Seems you were right," Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Why you look so grim?" James asked.

"Well you've only been going out 3 days..."

"Five-!" James corrected him.

"Five then," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And already I hardly see you..." He mumbled looking at his feet.

James laughed and looked at him. "Are you jealous my little Padfoot?" James teased, ruffling his friend's hair. "Aw how cute! Ickle lickle Padfoot is jealous." He poked him in the sides.

Sirius growled straining away from him. "Shut it Prongs." He laughed.

They were walking down the grassy slope towards the Quidditch Pitch when Sirius frowned. "Remus has seemed...off this month..." He said slowly.

James nodded. "Yeah. I noticed too. It's defiantly this weekend though right?"

Sirius nodded. "Course. I can count you know."

James grinned. "That's what we tell you Padfoot." He said mockingly.

"Anyway," Sirius ignored his jibes. "I think his furry little problem is affecting him more recently." James noticed Sirius sounded extremely concerned. "Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him!" James said as they reached the changing rooms. They entered, the rest of the team were sitting on the benches chatting, waiting for their captain.

"Hi everyone!" James said, pushing Sirius onto a bench as he tried to stand at the centre of the room to make an announcement. "Sorry we're late guys! We were er caught up-!" He hesitated so Sirius jumped in. "You were caught up, I was ready! You were too busy snogging-!"

"Shut up!" James snapped at Sirius and pushed him back onto the bench, where he whacked his head on a peg again. "Padfoot give it a rest. Now let's go practice, everyone have fun, keep it clean we don't want any prematch strains or pains."

"Wake up sleepy head!"

James woke up groggily; he sat up reaching blindly for his glasses from his bed side table. He pushed them on his face expecting to see Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed like he usually did before every Quidditch match, but instead sat... Lily.

"Lily!" He said shocked! He frowned, confused and pulled the cover up in an attempt to hide his bare chest.

"Sirius let me up!" She giggled. "He said it might be a nicer wakeup call then what he usually gives you." She laughed.

James blushed. "Yeah usually a pillow or sometimes a text book to the head, this is defiantly nicer." He smiled and leaned towards her for a kiss. She met him half way, he had meant for a peck but she drew it out longer and they ended up sitting side beside on the bed.

"Good morning Evans." James whispered bemused at the fact he was actually here with her.

"What?" She asked noticing his smile. She touched his lips with her index finger.

"I'm just in shock-wow- is this really happening? Pinch me!" Lily obliged and pinched his bare bicep, hard. "Ouch." He winced. Lily laughed and shrugged. "You told me to!"

James smiled and rubbed the place she had pinched him. "I just meant... I've spent years trying to get you to go out with me." He sighed. "And now you're here as if we've been going out months." He said confused.

Lily looked at the blankets, her fingers stroking the soft linen. "James..." She began. "It's not that I didn't like you all these years..." She sighed.

"Huh?" James sat forward confused. "What?"

"Well, I've always liked you." She blushed. "But- I never did anything because I thought it was just a crush for you... and that I'd end up really falling for you and then um..." She was refusing to look at him. "Then you'd y'know get bored and dump me." She shrugged. "I just didn't want to get hurt. But then Monday...when you came up to me and told me you..." She stopped.

"I said I loved you." James filled in for her, she nodded.

"Exactly, well that changed everything... You were serious and then that meant I could allow myself to feel everything I'd been hiding for years!" She sighed. Then blushed after thinking for a moment. "Sorry is this?" She hesitated gesturing at the bed. "Too forward?"

James laughed and put an arm around her. "Nope never." He kissed the top of her head. "Have you really liked me all along?" He said in disbelief.

"No," She smiled looking up at him. James's expression was confused and hurt. "I've loved you all that time!" She whispered.

James didn't know what to say, he was too shocked and overwhelmingly happy! He kissed her full on the mouth instead. "I love you Lily Evans!" He finally whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews so far! I'd appreciate more if you get the chance! Hope you enjoy this chapter!- BeeSmartie

James speed faster up the Quidditch pitch, three seconds into the match and he had the quaffle and was speeding up the pitch towards the opposing teams posts, he swerved avoiding a bludger, and sped on ignoring everyone else, he had to score the first point he just had to. He neared the Slytherin posts, the keeper-A tall, long haired, blonde seventh year boy- grimaced at him. "You're no good Potter." He taunted. "Too loved up to play real Quidditch I hear."

"Shut it Malfoy!" James laughed and threw the Quaffle, it soared through the right post just as Lucius Malfoy dived arms out stretched, his attempt feeble.

"What's your excuse for being rubbish?" James laughed as he flew past. "Not like you could get a girlfriend." He sniggered.

As James sped back up the pitch, and the commentator yelled "Well done Potter! First ten points go to Gryff-indor!" Cheers rang out and James caught Lily's eye from the stands and he pressed his right hand against his heart for a moment then pointed to her and mouthed. "That was for you."

Lily blushed and smiled and blew him a kiss in return.

This exchange hadn't gone unnoticed, the fifth year Ravenclaw doing the commentating called down the megaphone "And it looks like Potter's just dedicated his first goal of the match to his new girlfriend Lily Evans!"

"Erm Jordan!" Came Professor McGonagall's voice down the mega phone. "Can we focus on the game not the player's personal lives please?" She said sternly.

"Right you are Professor." Matthew Jordan chuckled, "So anyway... Black has the Quaffle, passes to Potter- Those two I swear if he wasn't with Lily I'd say something was-!"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned.

"Right, right!" Matthew sounded flustered. "Yes oh Black just scored so thats 20-0 to Gryffindor. Come you Lions...er -I mean..." He coughed.

James chuckled to himself as the game continued Matthew Jordan commentating skills were the best, without them Quidditch just wouldn't be the same. It was rumoured that Jordan's Dad had been commentator back in his day and no doubt Matthew's son when that time came would jump at the chance to use the megaphone...

They won 240 to 170, The Gryffindor's roared their approval as the Seeker caught the snitch, Lily was jumping up and down screaming, she'd never cared about Quidditch so much as today- but then she was now dating the captain!

When the team left the pitch Lily ran down from the stands to meet James, just as he was coming out the changing room with the rest of the team, still in the red robes, sweaty his hair a mess, she rushed up to him red in the cheeks and threw her arms around him! "Well done!" She screeched and kissed him hard on the lips. James responded passionately, dropping his broomstick to hold her tight.

The rest of the team stood for a moment shocked by this sudden embraced, "Jeez!" Sirius laughed breaking the silence the other members of the team chuckled nervously. "Come on." Sirius laughed grabbing his friends' broomstick from the floor, he poked the couple, who were still embracing, as he walked off. "Party in the common room!" He called.

Lily and James were the perfect match for each other; they fit each other so perfectly, not just their personalities, but looks too. They looked so perfect together, also James had come to realise after spending many hours holding Lily close to him, kissing her, holding her, hugging her; they fit together physically as well. Her petite hand, so small in comparison to his fit so comfortably in his and his arms when they wrapped around her, made her feel at peace, warm and safe and as though nothing could ever go wrong; No one had ever been as in love- they thought- no one had ever been as happy as us two.

"James!" Lily ran at him throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, he buried his face in her sweet smelling ginger hair.

"God I've missed you Lils." He murmured kissing her hair. She clung to him more fiercely.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" She asked ruffling his recently cut hair. "I see your mum tried to tame your hair?" She laughed.

James nodded "Didn't work!"He said self consciously running his fingers through his hair.

He hugged her close again to him. "God I've missed you." He whispered he loved the feel of her here in his arms; he'd missed her so much in the two weeks they'd been separated for Christmas. "So," He smiled. "I told my mum about you." He said and Lily couldn't help but smile at how cute it sounded.

"You did?" She asked messing up his hair some more. "Can you tell her I like your hair messy?" She laughed, running her fingers through his jet black hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll pass on the message!" He laughed planting a small kiss on her lips. "She- er-!" He hesitated obliviously nervous. "Wants to meet you, Dad too, Mum said you can stay for Easter." He blushed at the idea of making such long term plans. Lily however beamed.

"Easter? Wow. Yes!" She grinned and kissed him.

James was delighted he picked her up and spun her round. "Lily Evans!" He called as he twirled her, she laughed. "James Potter! Put me down!" She giggled. He stopped spinning her and pulled her close to his chest kissing her again, more fiercely- Just then Severus Snape appeared up the corridor and Lily stopped kissing James and took a step away from him, blushing.

"Er Hi...Sev!" She looked uncomfortable. James knew that Lily and Severus had once been best friends and although he enjoyed taunting Snivelling Severus, he'd once promised Lily that he and the other marauders-namely Sirius- wouldn't pick on him again.

Severus looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Lily," He said looking at his feet. He glanced at her. "Good Christmas?" He asked shuffling his feet, he sounded frightened.

"Yeah thanks!" She said, fiddling with her robes not looking at either boy; James stood frowning watching this weird encounter. "I, erm, "She coughed and looked quickly at James. "I got your card and present." Severus blushed at this. "It was lovely. Did you get mine?" She asked nervously she hadn't told James that she'd got Snape a gift.

"Yes!" He beamed and took a step forward towards them and then changed his mind and stepped back again. "I loved it, it's going to be really useful for Potions! Thanks! Anyway-!" He looked at James nervously then down at the books he was carrying, "I didn't get much work done over the holidays so... I better go to the library..."

Lily frowned. "Not again Sev?" She asked, James wondered what she was on about.

Severus blinked and looked away nervously, he nodded quickly. James saw a flash of concern flash across Lily's face; he didn't like it- jealously for Lily having affection for this snivelling, stupid, Slytherin burned like red hot fire inside him. He glared, his hand twitched towards the wand in his pocket, he refrained.

"Sev." Lily was saying, she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his arm, both boys looked at her hand. "Are you ok? Do you need to talk?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head, still looking at her hand on his arm. "No... I'm alright," He looked at her through his long matted dirty black hair and shook his head once more, he darted a look at James. "I have to go... Happy New Year...to the both of you." He hesitated and fled from the corridor.

"What was that about?" James asked as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What?" Lily asked, seemingly lost in thought.

"With Snivellus- I mean Snape?" James corrected himself hastily.

"Oh," Lily shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"What was he upset about?" James asked. "I didn't even know you two were talking...and you got him a present?"

Lily looked at him, annoyed. "James, its none of your business why he's upset! You'd only laugh about it!" She said crossly. "And what? Aren't I loud to get other boys Christmas presents?" She demanded angrily as they walked.

James stopped in his tracks. "Of course you are! That's not what I meant-! But I thought after what he called you last year... you two weren't talking...?"

Lily crossed her arms and glared. "That was your fault James Potter!"

"What?" James said outraged. "I never called you a-a-!" He couldn't say the word. " A... you know." He sighed. "Cos I'd never call you that!" He insisted.

"But you provoked him that day!" Lily defended Snape.

James nodded. "Yeah I guess I did...But still...have you what forgiven him for calling you...that?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "But he doesn't have many real friends James... he needs me..." And suddenly she was crying, and she then she was sobbing into James chest his arms wrapped around her.

"He's so alone...his parents argue all the time!" She sobbed. "That's what we were talking about! Again! Poor Severus!" She sobbed. "And those awful boys he's friends with!" She cried. "Avery! Mulciber! I hate them! You know what they want to be, don't you James?" She said angrily. "Death Eaters!" She spat the word. "I really don't want Severus getting into that but it's properly too late!" She cried. "He used to be my best friend!" She sobbed and James held her tight, not knowing what to say or do, just holding her, comforting her in that small way.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE! BeeSmartie here! Thanks so much for all the reviews and subscribing and what not! Sorry for taking ages to publish the next chapter...dont want to bore you with my life (lol) but I ve been really busy! Please enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think by pm me or commenting! I love feedback!

When James and Lily had been dating for about six months, and it was clear to see that they were extremely serious and very much 'loved up' Sirius called an emergency Marauders meeting. They sat grouped in armchairs, late one night in the otherwise empty Gryffindor common room. The fire crackled, dying in the grate. The boys looked expectantly at Sirius, waiting for him to start the 'meeting' as it was him who arranged it. He produced a hip flask and a pack of cards from the depths of his robes. He handed James the cards.  
"Padfoot?" James asked as he began dealing out the cards.  
Sirius smiled. "We need to talk," The others stayed quiet, Sirius continued. "Little Prongsie has been with Miss Evans for a while now. And I think-!" He said and paused for effect. "That we need to make her the honourable 5th Marauder!" He grinned, his teeth shinning. He sipped from the flask, grinning.  
James stared at him in shock. "Really?!" He looked around at his friends.  
Remus was smiling at his best friends. "Sounds great to me, you know I love Lily." He blushed at this. "I mean as friends." He laughed nervously.  
James chuckled and watched as Sirius handed the hip flash over to Remus. Remus the good little prefect he was investigated the flask. "Firewhiskey?" He asked sniffing the contents. Sirius nodded. "Drink it Moony." He tutted, Remus shrugged and took a swig. "Good lad Moony!" Sirius grinned, he lounged in one of the comfy armchairs, his dark, ragged black hair that fell almost to his shoulders, fell shadowing his face, he was the most handsome of the group; it was obvious to all of them; however hard James had tried, girls still liked Sirius more. "Start playing." He tutted at Remus, who picked up his handful of cards obediently.  
"And you?" James asked Peter, as they both picked up their cards. "What do you think Wormtail?" He asked.  
Little Peter looked around at the three boys he worshipped, wondering if they did indeed cared for his opinion. "Sounds lovely." He whispered his voice barely audible. Remus handed him the hipflask. "Thanks Remus!" He whispered taking a gulp. He hiccupped and looked up at Sirius. Sirius took the Firewhiskey back nodding at him.  
"So?" Sirius asked holding out the hipflask to his best friend, after taking a sip himself. "What do you say Jamie?" He asked.  
James grinned and looked at his friends. "If you're sure?" He hesitated leaning forward to take the flask, his friends nodded. He took it and drank deeply. "Wow." He grimaced. "Strong stuff,"  
"It is when you take big gulps!" Tutted Sirius taking the drink back. "I put a spell on it so that it will keep refilling anyway." He laughed. He drank deeply and it seemed to not affect him.  
"Well, she has to have a nickname, right?" Remus wondered and Sirius grabbed his cards and the game began.  
"I'll let her decide." James shrugged and drank some more Firewhiskey.  
"Erm I don't think so!" Sirius sat up right. "She's not allowed to know she's a Marauder. I mean everyone knows we're the Marauders but we can't let her know she's in...yet." He grinned mischievously.  
James passed the flask that had just refilled itself and Remus and Peter both drank. "Ok. Ok." He held up his hands in surrender then picked up his wand that had been lying on the arm of his chair. He twirled it gently, "Well I'm Prongs. So she should be something related to a stag..." He thought aloud.  
"So a doe?" Remus offered.  
"Too obvious!" Sirius muttered lazily without offering an alternative he layed out his cards.  
"What about-," Peter said quietly peering at his own cards. The three others looked round at him surprised that he had an idea.  
"Yeah Pete?" James asked eagerly placing out some of his own cards on show.  
"Dear." He said simply. "Just Dear. Dear like a doe, y'know?" He looked at James, who was grinning.  
"That's brilliant Wormtail!" He grinned. Peter smiled pleased with himself.

Sirius roared his approval and got up to give Peter a bear hug; Remus laughed and egged him on. After awhile, they were just sitting there, passing the Firewhiskey around, playing cards, chatting, joking, telling stories, laughing. The fire had soon died in the grate.

Heavy headed from the Firewhiskey and the clock showing that it was the early hours of the morning the boys trooped drunkenly upstairs to their dormitory and collapsed still laughing and joking on to their four poster beds. James was last to fall asleep, he dragged the hangings around the bed and lay back, still fully dressed, smiling despite his headache. He could hardly believe how lucky he was to have friends like The Marauders.

From then on the four boys refereed to Lily as 'Dear' frequently and refused to explain why. She never found out why...

*

"Dear," James grinned at Lily, she looked up scowling from behind her textbook.  
"What?" She demanded.  
James grinned and said nothing. Just then Sirius appeared and slapped him round the back of the head with a textbook. James jumped from his seat. "Padfoot!" He grinned and grabbed his best friend. He hugged him, Sirius looked shocked.  
"Jamie mate your girlfriend is just over there!" He laughed and when James continued to hug him, he shrugged at Lily-who simply shrugged back and laughed, used to their affection- and hugged him back.  
"Are you ok Sirius?" James asked seriously trying to catch his best friend's eye; knowing he'd recently received a letter from his father, Sirius ignored him grinning and pinched his butt. James jumped, Lily burst out laughing.  
James slapped Sirius's hand away, "That will teach me for being kind to you!" James laughed and flopped back into his armchair opposite Lily who was still in hysterics.  
Sirius grinned. "Sure does Prongs!" He said and swiftly leaned down and pecked James on the cheek, Lily roared with laughter. Sirius snickered and James freaked out and whacked him. "Get off me Padfoot!" He lunged playful at his best friend, they fell, rolling on one of the rugs in the common room, play fighting.  
"Oh not again." Remus commented, rolling his eyes, as he entered the common room diverting round his friends who were on the floor, and placed a pile of books at the table Lily was occupying.  
"Hi," He smiled at her.  
She was still laughing at the two boys. She grinned. "Hey Remus!"  
The two of them watched Sirius and James as they mucked about; James chased Sirius around the common room with a metal poker stick from by the fire at one point, and it was when Sirius turned and pounced on James, a low canine growl in his throat, that Remus felt the need to step in.  
"Sirius!" He grabbed his friend by the robes; Sirius's hair was a mess.  
"What's up Moony?" He grinned, attempting to shrug out of Remus's grip, surprisingly he couldn't.  
"Calm it down." Remus muttered sternly, faking a smile.  
"Why?" Sirius laughed.  
"You just-!" Remus lowered his voice. "Growled...And you had that expression- You looked abit like a dog." He whispered.  
"I'm not that stupid!" Sirius laughed, pulling away from Remus, he went and ruffled James's- who had gone to sit back with Lily- hair.  
"I'm going up to the dormitories. And don't worry yourself Moony!" He grinned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter...Enjoy :) 3

The Easter holidays were coming sooner than either of them expected, James was obviously excited to be having her stay, but Lily however was nervous about asking her parents' permission to stay at his for the week. Although they knew that she and James were together, she was unsure how they'd react if she'd ask to stay at his house.

One day, they were sitting at a small desk in the library; Lily's head was bent over a piece of parchment, she was frowning. James had a few text books out on the desk and was pretending to read a History of Magic textbook, but he was actually watching Lily. He loved watching her. She was really frowning, he noticed, her brow pulled together as she tried to think of what to write. She sighed and rubbed her temples, seemingly distressed.  
"Are you writing to Petunia again?" He asked.  
"Er- what?" she asked confused looking up. She placed the quill down.  
"Are you trying to write to Petunia again?"He asked, he'd come to recognised the stressed, upset look she adopted when trying to write to her older sister whom didn't like her, due to her being a witch.  
"Oh-!" she sighed. "No..."  
James was puzzled. "What then?"  
She paused on the edge of speech, seeming to decide something. "Well, it's nearly Easter." She said nervously.  
"So it is," He smiled, lazily flicking through the pages of his text book, his eyes on hers.  
"Well," She blushed; James loved the way her cheeks faded from pale to crimson when she was embarrassed. "I still haven't asked my parents about staying at yours-!" She blushed more. James smiled and laughed softly, running a hand through his tangled hair. She blinked, biting her lip. "What?" She asked, smiling at the sound of his laughter.  
"I," He smiled. "Already wrote to them!" He grinned proud of himself.  
"What?" She said, he couldn't read the emotions in her face or tone.  
"I wrote to your parents asking permission to have you stay over in the Easter Holidays, I explained that my Mum and Dad were looking forward to meeting you, and I explained about the er- sleeping arrangements." He grinned. "And I also said that I hoped to meet them soon, maybe over this holiday too and I also said I hoped it wasn't inconvenient that I sent the letter by our normal way of post," He smiled. "Though I also wrote that I assumed it would be ok due to you sending letters by my owl a lot." He grinned. "I also said that I'd instructed my owl to hang around till they were ready to reply to my letter."  
Lily sat there staring at her boyfriend. "You're joking right?" She smiled. "You were being the polite good boy boyfriend type?" She grinned.  
James stuck his tongue out. "Oi Evans! I can be very polite when I need to be!" He smiled.  
"So er-!" She said nervously. "Did they erm- reply?"  
He smiled. "They certainly did! They said I sounded like a charming young man and that they didn't mind at all you staying at mine over the Easter holidays! They invited us found for tea, one day in the week of the holidays! My Mum and Dad too! Your Dad assured that it was fine for me to deliver my letter by owl, and they sent their reply back with my owl! They seemed pretty happy! They said you'd mentioned me and that they couldn't wait to meet me! Also," He blushed a little at this and grinned at Lily. "Guess what? Your Mum asked me to send a wizarding photo of the two of us!" He grinned. "The letter said she was astonished how the pictures moved!" He laughed and Lily grinned.  
"Wow. That's sweet! I can't believe that she asked for a picture! Did you send one?" she laughed, reaching out to take his hand across the table. He squeezed her fingers.  
"Yeah,"  
"Which one?" She asked nervously.  
"Oh," He said nonchalance waving his hand casually. "Just the one we took in my bed last week-!" He joked.  
Lily's face was priceless, she looked shocked, scared and angry. "What?!" She yelled, causing the passing Librarian to hush her, she glared at him. "James Potter! Tell me you're joking!" She whispered fiercely.  
"Of course! He roared with quiet laughter. "But your face was worth it!" He whacked the table, still laughing.  
Lily scolded him with a single glance. "Potter," She glared, trying to frown but the corners of her mouth twitched and she smiled at him. She rolled her eyes and patted his arm playfully. "You idiot Prongs."  
It was the first time she had ever called him by his Marauder's nickname. He looked at her shocked. "Sorry." She said almost instantly after realising what she'd done, she covered her mouth with her hand. "I just- I'm around Sirius and the others so much now! I-!" But James stood up and was smiling. He went round the table and looked at her. He stood there grinning. "James?" She asked nervously.  
"Yes Dear?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

When they broke apart she smiled and looped her fingers through his hair. "James." She whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes, beneath those square framed glasses, those beautifully brown eyes. She smiled. "Prongs." She almost purred his nickname. "Are you ever gonna tell me why it's Prongs?" She asked. "Prongs must be to do with-!"  
"A stag." He whispered, his forehead pressed to hers. "It's my patronus."  
"Patronus?!" She gasped. "You can produce one of those?! I've tried but it didn't work very well..."  
"I could teach you." He said quietly, stroking her cheek, their heads still close together. "There's something else." He hesitated. "I'm an animagus."  
Lily looked shocked but recovered well. "Really? No! That's really hard magic!" She looked at him seriously.  
"I am quite smart y'know." He laughed.  
"Wow." She sighed. "And you turn into a stag?" She said bewildered. James nodded.  
"And Sirius and Peter too!" He hesitated he couldn't tell Remus's secret, but he couldn't lie to Lily and say that Remus was an animagus, however Lily Evans didn't look phased at all by the lack of Remus's name, in fact she looked both surprised and delighted, tears filled her eyes. Suddenly it all made sense to her. Both her hands tangled in his hair and she pressed her forehead closer to his, as tears leaked from her eyes. She stared into his eyes. "And you did it for Remus!" She said her voice filled with emotion. "Wow. You are an amazing friend." She kissed him quickly tears still wet on her cheeks, James pulled away, jerking his head back to look at her confused. He held her face in her hands looking at her bewildered.  
"Wait? What?" He said. "You know?" He looked puzzled and frightened but also protective. "How? When?"  
She laughed. "About Remus's 'Furry little problem?'" She made quotation marks in the air. "Oh two-three years ago," She sighed ever so casually. "Me and Remus are pretty close actually. He told me one time when we were having a really deep conversation."  
James was stunned, "How come he never told me, that you knew?"  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Did you know I knew?"  
" I assumed." She smiled. "But I never mentioned it-encase." She smiled then added. "You ok Jamie?"  
"Yeah, just a tad bewildered. I'm used to it just being the four of us that knows. It's weird." He smiled. "A good weird." He sat down on the edge of her chair; she moved up and sat on his lap. "At least you know where I sneak off to now!" He laughed and kissed her again, they kissed for a long moment, smiling beneath each other's lips. "You're perfect." James whispered to Lily.

*  
Lily fell asleep in his arms on the train ride back to platform nine and three quarters, not many people were going home for Eater so they had a carriage to themselves. James held her close throughout the journey, as she slept. He watched the countryside roll past the windows, his heart hammering in his chest.

He'd never been this nervous in his entire life; it wasn't that he was worried what his parents would think of Lily, he knew they'd love her. Besides he'd told them everything about her already. He was more worried about Lily, about her seeing his home, his life outside of Hogwarts, seeing him in a different light.

The train pulled up at Kings Cross as it was getting dark, James woke Lily and together they collected their bags and left the compartment. Lily, having just woke up, was tired and now extremely nervous. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, thinking 'I'm pretty sure my hairs a mess, and oh merlin! I have to meet his parents.' She felt flustered and tired. She suddenly felt frightened. 'What if they don't like me?' She panicked. She gripped James's hand nervously.  
"Jamie?" She said nervously.  
"Lil?" He asked grinning at her, hiding his own nerves.  
As they reached the brick wall that separated them from the rest of the station, she whispered. "I'm nervous."  
He stopped walking, pulling her close he pressed his lips to hers. Every time they kissed it made his heart race, hammer against his chest, he pulled her closer, his hands on her waist. She pressed her body to his, desiring closeness just like him. They were desperately caught up in the moment- it was the same every single time.

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed, red in the face and out of breathe. "Merlin! I love you James Potter!" Lily breathed her hands on his chest.  
"Lils," He took her hands and kissed each of her palms in turn. "I love you too- but don't be nervous. My parents are going to love you." He told her, however he wouldn't admit how nervous he was.  
They turned towards the barrier and together walked through into the muggle train station.

Mr and Mrs Potter stood waiting at the entrance to the station, as the couple approached them hand in hand. Lily studied her boyfriend's parents carefully; James had told her some much about them. Mrs Potter was just as she'd imagined- a pretty older woman, with a friendly face. Her hair was light brown, her eyes blue and shinning. She had thin pink lips and a kind expression. Mr Potter was tall and strongly built, he had jet black hair, no signs of age invading the colour just yet, and like his son it stuck up in odd places; however Mr Potter cut his hair short so that the wildness wasn't as noticeable. James's parents were noticeably older than hers, as he had been a bit of a surprise for them arriving later in life than they had properly planned on having a child, and as they were getting older and he was their only child, James was somewhat spoilt.

As they reached them, James rushed to hug his mother. "MUM!" He said letting go of Lily's hand and throwing his arms around Mrs Potter, he was taller than her, for some reason this was funny to Lily. James then turned to his father and hugged him too. He was the same height as his father, they were strikingly similar, Lily realised; the same jaw line, the crazy hair, square shoulders, a similar smile- Lily found herself hoping that one day their son would look just like James.  
"Mum, Dad this-," James said proudly, putting his arm around Lily. "is Lily Evans!" He grinned.  
Mrs Potter smiled. "Hello Love." She smiled and came to hug her.  
"Hi," Lily smiled and hugged her back, she was a warm sort of person, and Lily instantly felt comfortable around her.  
James's father approached her too. "James has told us so much about you," He said and hugged her too, planting a gentlemanly kiss on her cheek as they broke apart. "It's great to finally meet you,"  
Lily blushed. "It's great to meet you too! Both of you." She beamed.  
"We seriously have heard so much about you!" Mrs Potter explained. "You're all James talked about at Christmas,"  
"The only thing he talks about in the rare letter he spends home." Added Mr Potter chuckling; James stood there staring at his parents.  
"Mum! Dad! Don't!" He began.  
"In fact," Mrs Potter carried on, ignoring her son, focusing on Lily. "You're basically all he's ever talked about since his first year; it was either you or The Marauders." She laughed. "Either their troublesome antics or the cute, little, muggle-born, red headed girl who beat him at Potions." James looked mortified at his mother's words."MUM!" He gulped looking at Lily, embarrassed.  
Mrs Potter took Lily's arm and began to lead her out of the train station. James looked flustered and confused; he glanced at his Dad for help. Mr Potter laughed and gestured for James to leave too.

They travelled by tube to James's home, Lily couldn't help but find this amusing. She couldn't quite believe this pureblood wizarding family was taking the tube train. Maybe, she wondered, they were doing it for her benefit, she hoped not. She had never imagined she'd ever see James Potter on a dirty tube train. It was utterly absurd.

However, James looked comfortable enough, lounging back in the chair opposite her. He grinned at her and stuck his tongue out at her teasingly, and then he mouthed the words "I love you forever."  
Lily blushed at this and blew him a kiss, James pretended to catch it on his lips. James noticed from the corner of his eye, his Mum watching this exchange; he blushed as she smiled at them.

As they walked along the dark suburb streets of London, James took Lily's hand and whispered. "Have you ever been to a Wizarding household?" He asked.  
She thought for a moment, "Er- Sev's," She hesitated. "But his Dad is a muggle and doesn't like magic. And I've stayed at Lizzie's in the summer, but they live near loads of muggles so they keep magic to the minimum."  
Lizzie was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. "Lizzie is half blood right?"  
"Yeah, but her mum loves magic she wants to move to an all wizard town!" Lily laughed. "But her Dad, who works for the Ministry, doesn't want to!" She said.  
"I just wondered," He shrugged. "We like magic in my house!"  
They turned round the corner, at the end of the street was a large town house. "There." He pointed to the house.  
Lily looked at him shocked. "Big," She said.  
James laughed and nodded. "Yeah, and we have this charm thing over our house so that muggles can't see any magic we do... even in the garden!" He laughed.  
Lily grinned. "That's great! I feel like such a muggle when I go home for the holidays because I can't do magic as I'm not old enough and of course my family can't. In my first year, every morning I would look through my trunk to check it was all real, that I hadn't dreamt it." She laughed and then blushed, checking James's reaction.  
He smiled. "That's cute."

They walked up the stone steps to the door of his home, as they approached the house Lily thought she felt herself walking through a bubble like thing, an enchantment; but she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination. Mr and Mrs Potter were in front of them, Mr Potter opened the door with a tap of his wand and a mumbled word.

Lily's first impressions of the house, just from the hallway, was the same as what she'd thought of the outside- It was big. James took off his travelling cloak and Gryffindor Scarf and then said "Lil?" and helped her take off her cloak. He hung them both on a peg on the wall that said 'James' above it. Lily grinned at this.  
"I'm going to make a cup of tea." Mrs Potter called as she headed up the corridor, towards the door that must have led off to the kitchen. "Anyone want one?" She asked, Mr Potter called that he'd have 'the usual' as he headed up a flight of stairs.  
James turned to Lily. "Tea?" He asked, taking her hand and leading towards another door.  
"Please," She smiled.  
"Me and Lil will have a cup of tea!" James yelled to his Mum before opening the door into the living room, he showed Lily inside.  
The room was large, and well furnished. There was a huge wooden fire place at the centre of the main wall. The sofa's looked comfy and inviting. There was a coffee table and on it was a copy of The Daily Prophet, James moved over to the fireplace and bent down by the grate to light the fire.  
Mrs Potter called. "How does Lily have her tea?" From the next room, James straightened up, the fire was now lit. He walked over to Lily, who had been watching him, smiling. "Just milk no sugar." He called back without hesitation.  
Lily gave him a funny look. "How did you know that?" Lily asked, frowning slightly.  
He shrugged. "I just did." They were standing only a few metres apart.  
"That's cute." She whispered she took a step towards him, stretching up on her tiptoes; just as he leaned down to meet her. They kissed, Lily smiled.  
"Do you know mine?" James whispered his hands reaching for her waist.  
"Tea, milk, one sugar." Lily replied without a pause, her green eyes never leaving his brown ones.  
"Yep," James bit his lip. "Milk, one sugar. " He repeated. "I need the sugar, unlike you; I'm just not as sweet as you-!" He murmured, his eyes locked onto hers, he wrapped his arms around her bringing their bodies closer together.  
"I completely disagree..." Lily whispered and then they were kissing again and it was as though the whole world had disappeared and nothing but each other mattered anymore...

"Oppps!" Mrs Potter stood in the door way, carrying two mugs of tea, she looked embarrassed. "Sorry-!"  
Lily blushed, and detached herself from James, who took a step away from her, and took the mugs from his mother. "Sorry Mum," He mumbled.  
Mrs Potter chuckled. "Don't mind me," She laughed and looked at Lily, who was blushing as red as her hair. "Please make yourself at home sweetie," she smiled at Lily, who self consciously took a seat on the sofa. "And James," She turned to her son who was looking sheepish. He placed the mugs on the coffee table. "I've done up the guest bedroom for Lily," She smiled at her. "But make sure you give Lily a tour of the house." She checked her watch. "The foods cooking, so dinner will be at eight, normal time."  
James nodded. "Okay, thanks Mum."  
"Thanks for the tea Mrs Potter." Lily said shyly.  
"No problem," She said as she headed back out the room, careful to shut the door behind her.  
"Hey! Wait one second Mum!" James called, going out after her. He gave Lily a quick smile before disappearing into the hallway after his mother.  
"Mum," He whispered, purposely keeping his voice low so that Lily wouldn't hear. "I was just wondering...erm if... Lily...was erm... I mean... I know," He couldn't form the words. Mrs Potter stood looking at him, a slightly bemused expression on her face. "I mean, I know, I've erm," He coughed. "Never brought a girl home before... so I didn't know the rules... or anything..."  
Mrs Potter looked at him, smiling slightly, obviously finding this funny.  
"I mean, what I mean is... Is she allowed in my room?" He finally admitted. "I mean, of course she will sleep in the spare room but-!"  
Mrs Potter smiled. "Don't look so nervous James," She chuckled. "Of course she's allowed in your bedroom! But me and your father are trusting you to know the night-time arrangement, that's all."  
"Oh," James said sheepish again. "Okay thanks Mum." He kissed her cheek. "So-!" He hesitated "What do you think? Do you like her?" He asked nervous again.  
"Of course I do! She's lovely! Now," She pushed him back towards the living room. "It's rude to leave a guest, let alone a female guest, alone." She smiled and disappeared up stairs.

James went back into the living room, smiling to himself. He found Lily sitting on the sofa with her cup of tea. She held up her mug. "I guessed, so I ended up having a bit of yours too." She laughed and pulled a face. "I hate sugary tea." She grimaced.  
James grinned and sat beside her, picking up his mug and drinking from it.  
"You can tell you're an only child by the way Potter." Lily laughed, waving her hand to the mantel piece that contained many photos of him.

These photos mapped his life; there was James, in nappies banishing a plastic spoon, James as a toddler riding his first broomstick, James proudly wearing his first pair of glasses; James and his father in a meadow playing Quidditch, James and his mother baking a cake, many wizarding photographs that highlighted the key events in James's life.  
"You like the pictures?" James asked sipping his tea. "We like cameras in my family." He grinned.  
"You were such a cute baby." Lily smiled and got up to get a closer look at some of the photographs.  
"What can I say?" James shrugged placing his mug on the coffee table; he came and stood behind her.  
"So," He said after a moment. "I need to give you the tour of my house!"  
"That would be great!" Lily replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Sorry its short guyss! Still considering what should happen next at the moment! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! I would love to know you're opinions! :D Bee Smartie 3

They left the living room, both cradling their mugs of tea. James had calmed down now as he showed her round his home, he was no longer as nervous as before. He had no idea where his parents had disappeared to, but showed Lily around his home slowly, prolonging the moment when he showed her his room; as he had become worried about what she'd think.

They stopped at his bedroom door, the door held a sign he'd made when he was six that had his name scrawled across it. Lily reached and touched the frayed parchment on which James had scrawled his name in multi colours; and smiled at him. She looked at him. "That is the cutest thing ever."  
James blushed and reached round her directing his wand at the door handle and muttered a spell. The door creaked open, Lily stepped inside James followed hesitantly, shutting his door behind them. With a flick of his wand, the lights came on and Lily stood self consciously in the middle of his room. James shrugged and came towards her. "My room," He said simply. However, Lily wasn't looking at him she was staring at the wall opposite his bed, which the centre of it was covered in wizarding photographs. She took his hand and walked over to the wall. She stood there smiling taking in every photo.

Many of the photos consisted of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter throughout the years; some of Sirius and James alone; grinning arm in arm on the Quidditch pitch, lounging in a field one summer's day. Sirius sitting on Remus while he tried to read, Peter at the bottom of a pile up involving all four of the boys; the four of them posing, standing arm in arm, roaring with, what was now silent, laughter. However, there was also many pictures of the two of them, Lily and James kissing under the mistletoe at Hogwarts, James draping his dirty Quidditch robes over Lily's shoulders in the common room after a match, drinking Butter beer in the Three Broomsticks, dancing, laying close, holding hands, Lily messing up his hair, James jumping out from behind a pillar- grabbing her by the waist...

Lily turned to James and kissed him without thinking, this collection of photo's made her heart swell, and she couldn't feel anything but love for him. She tangled her fingers in his hair; he was caught by surprise but kissed her back. "Lils?" He asked when they broke apart.  
"James," She whispered, tears shinning in her eyes.  
"What?" He smiled.  
"I don't know," She laughed. "I've just never felt this way before."

They had their arms wrapped around each other, Lily looked around his room. She smiled. He had a large, four-poster bed, not unlike the beds they had at Hogwarts and hanging above his bed was a large red and gold Gryffindor banner, the walls were covered in posters- of his favourite Quidditch team, favourite wizard bands, most of which Lily had never heard of until they'd started going out.

There was a large oak desk in the corner of the room; stacked high on the desk was odd pieces of parchment, old textbooks and magazines. There was also a bookshelf, Lily advanced on it and reached out touching the spines of the books as she read the titles; although she hadn't heard of most of these wizarding books she could tell that many of them were children's novels, from the coloured titled.  
"I'm going to get you reading some classics." Lily told him, her fingers still tracing the spines of the books.  
"Classics?" James frowned taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the side of his jumper.  
"Yeah, you know The Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, Shakespeare!" Lily said passionately.  
James frowned. "What are they?" He pulled a face.  
"Muggle authors of some of the best novels and plays ever written!" Lily said, shocked although realistically she knew he wouldn't know them and although these were books she would have studied at a Muggle secondary school, her parents still brought her them for her birthdays and Christmas's to keep her in touch with the Muggle world.  
James shrugged. "I'll give any book a try."  
Lily nodded. "Same,"  
He walked over to her and looked at the rows of books for a moment then carefully chose a book from the shelf and handed it to her, "Here." He said as she took it, reading the title. "It's one of my favourites," He smiled. "You can borrow it if you want." He shrugged.  
Lily smiled and hugged the book to her chest. "Thanks James," She whispered.  
"I should show you the room you're staying in." He smiled, taking her by the waist, leading her to the door.

The room was next to his, he held the door for her and Lily walked in. There was a single bed, with flowery sheets; a window looking out on to the Potter's long garden. It was a perfect guest bedroom. Her belonging were already in the room, James lit the room with a flick of his wand. Lily sat on the bed. "It's pretty." She said, placing the book James had suggested she read, on the bedside table. James sat beside her and took her hand, he took a deep breath.  
"It's nice to be home," he looked at her. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "And it's nice having you here." He said.  
"I love your house." She blushed.  
"Thanks Lils." He murmured.  
"And your Mum and Dad are lovely!"  
"Yeah?" He asked. "To be honest, Lils, I was so nervous, as to what you'd think of my house and my Mum and Dad and stuff." He looked down at their joined hands. "I'm still dead nervous." He laughed.  
Lily stroked his cheek, "Jamie," She whispered, he leaned into her hand. "Don't be nervous Prongs," She purred and leaned and kissed his cheek. James blushed and brought his hands to her waist.  
"Lily," He smiled. "I love you."  
There was a sharp knock on the door and a cough, both teens jumped where they sat. "Dinner time, kids." Mr Potter said from behind the door.  
"Coming Dad," James and Lily stood up, still hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The first few days of the holidays pasted blissfully, Lily loved spending all day with James and she loved cooking with his Mum and debating Ministry matters with his father. One evening, they lay on his bed, James had his acoustic guitar out, a talent Lily hadn't known he had; and was lightly strumming a few cords. Lily hummed along. James began to sing, Lily sat up shocked by the quality of his voice.

"Potter?" She smiled, he blushed and stopped singing.

"I didn't know you could sing," She whispered pushing the guitar out of James's arms and moving closer to him, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head.

"There's alot of things you don't know about me." He said attempting to sound mysterious.

Lily laughed. "I know loads about you!" Lily sat up, and James peered up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling her back into his arms, she didn't resist his arms.

"I know you middle name is William. Your favourite colour is Red. You support the Tornados, You play chaser but have always liked the idea of playing beater, but you know you're better at Chaser. You're an animagus, in the form of a Stag, and your patronus is a stag too. You're a pureblood only child of a very old wizarding family, although you are an only child you feel like you have a brother in Sirius and Remus too and sometimes Pete when he doesn't annoy you. You're the top of the class at school, even though you try not to look clever, your prefect and you'd never admit it but you really want Head Boy next year. And you want me to get Head Girl as you think it would be kind of hot. You're friends and family mean the world to you and you'd do anything, be anything, die for them if necessary. You are very protective, especially of your friends; Sirius because of his family, Remus because of his condition and Peter because you see him as vulnerable to influences, although you do influence him too."

Lily stopped; James stared at her, silenced by this. He then proceeded to kiss her and whisper in her ear. "You missed just one thing Evans."

"Oh?" She asked, distracted by his hot breathe in her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her jaw. She bit her lip and peered at him; she took off his glasses and kissed each of his eye lids in turn. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered.

"I could never get tired of hearing you say that!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He laughed tiggiling her.

Lily squirmed attempting to get away from him, trying not to laugh as he tiggled her sides. She burst out laughing, in fits of giggles! "James!" She laughed, frayling around on the bed as he tiggled her, laughing too now as he couldn't resist the sound of her laughter.

Lily loved how carefree and happy she felt around him, he was the answer to all her worries, the guy of her dreams, her protector, her lover. She had never thought she'd ever fall in love this hard, so it had taken her by surprise, swept her off her feet before she could do anything about it, before she could protest. However, why the hell would she protest? It was James Potter, he was handsome, he was caring, he adored her and well...he meant the world to her.

On the fourth day of the holidays, Lily decided to take James out in the Muggle side of London. She got out a lot of her Muggle money from the account her parents had set up when she was a kid. She took him on a journey of the tube trains, although he travelled by them when necessary, she'd used them a lot when going to London with her family, so knew them better.

Lily took him to every Muggle shop and public attraction she could think of, he clung to her hand following her around like a lost puppy, the pureblood pampered boy feeling alien in this Muggle environment. They stopped for lunch and all James could do was sit there and gawk.

"I love Muggles." He hissed as he watched people going about their lives. Lily grinned and continued to eat her jacket potatoe. "I'm serious Lils! They're fascinating." He insisted.

"I'd prefer if you just loved a certain Muggle Born." Lily smiled at him; he tore his eyes away from the television in the corner of the cafe and smiled at her.

"Of course," He said simply, because the fact that he loved her had been evident to him since the day they'd met on their first ever train ride to Hogwarts.

That night Lily woke tangled in the bed sheets in the spare room at the Potter's house, she sat up, she was shaking, the dream she'd just been having...she shuddered, that nightmare she'd had before, how she hated it, she usually curled up into a ball and tried to cry herself back to sleep, however now she sat up, running her hands through her tangled sweaty hair. She stood up shaking, the images from the nightmare still in the mind. "James," She whispered into the dark, empty room, he would make it better...

She stumbled out of the room and then knocked quietly on his door.  
"James," She whispered creaking the door open slightly, she could see in the dim light coming through the curtains, that he was lying face down into the mattress, his bare arms covering his head blocking out the world. "James," She whispered her voice cracking as the dream wouldn't leave her mind.

He rolled over, waking up slightly, he rubbed his face. "Lily?" He groaned. He woke up more and sat up, seeing the scared look on her face. "Lily?" He asked worried.

"James!" she repeated and rushed over to the bed. He looked confused but pulled back the cover so she could get in, she climbed in beside him.

"Lily what-?" He asked but she laid down pulling him besides her wrapping his arm around her.

"Hug me." She whispered and they soon fell back to sleep.

Rays of sunlight filtered through the old heavy curtains, the light fell on James's face stirring him awake. He woke, to see the top of his four poster bed and for a moment he wondered if he was back at Hogwarts then he noticed the walls were a different colour and then he realised he was at home and Lily was in his bed. She was curled up close to his bare chest; he sighed sleepily and looked down at her sleeping form. She had come in to his room in the middle of the night looking upset and needing a hug and he'd let her in, naturally; even though now thinking about it his parents properly wouldn't be best pleased, but what could he have done? Turned her away? She'd obviously had a nightmare and was seeking comfort; he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "She came to me for comfort, wow, she needs me as much as I need her." He thought happily, relieved that the strength of his feelings was returned.

"I love you Lily Evans!" He murmured overcome with emotion, his lips pressed to her soft ginger hair. This woke her, she muttered something and rolled over, putting more weight onto his arm.

"James," She said half asleep.

"Yes beautiful?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow. She rubbed her eyes still waking up.

"Morning." She yawned looking at him.

"Alright?" He grinned in complete bliss. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. "You're in my bed." He whispered.

She looked around. "Oh," She said then sat up panicked. "Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I shouldn't be-!"

"Its fine," James said trying to get her to lie down again, trying to calm her. "You had a nightmare."

" But you're mum...!"

"Mum won't be mad!" He cut in, stroking her hair, soothing her. "You had a nightmare. She trusts us." He said simply.

Lily was downstairs baking with his mother, James loved it when he walked into his kitchen and she was there baking away, completely comfortable with his family. He entered the kitchen carrying an empty mug and a buddle of parchment, "Hi," He dumped the pile he was carrying on a stool. He smiled at the two women he loved most in the world; however he loved them in two very different ways. He leaned over to reach Lily who was the other side of the work surfaces, up to her arms in dough, and kissed her quickly; he then looked at his mother. "You two okay?" He asked.

"We're making bread!" She smiled at her son.

"I've never made bread from scratch before." Lily beamed, James smiled and grabbed a pinch of flour between his thumb and forefinger he then proceeded to flick it at Lily, who spluttered it out of her mouth, laughing "Prongs!" Her eyes narrowed at him and she flicked flour at him too. "Cheeky!" She laughed.

Mrs Potter chuckled and walked round the kitchen, a secret handful of flour hidden behind her back. "Don't be so childish James." She pretended to chide him; she reached up as if to touch his hair, depositing flour on top of his head. Lily roared with laughter, James stammered, annoyed yet laughing. "Mummm!" He protested like a child, Lily continued to laugh.

After a few minutes James left to clean the flour out of his hair, leaving Mrs Potter and Lily still chuckling; and then there was quite in the kitchen except for the ticking of the clock, and the women's subduing giggles. They continued to knead the dough in peace.

"You make him really happy." Mrs Potter said quietly.

Lily was shocked; she looked at her boyfriend's mother. "He makes me really happy," She said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Mrs Potter looked at her, "We know about last night, James told me." She said carefully.

"I-I had a nightmare!" Lily rushed to explain, her cheeks flushing pink instantly.

"Hey, it's fine," She said soothingly, reminding Lily of James's soothing tone earlier that morning. "If you want to share the same bed, that fine, you're old enough to decide who you sleep next to." She emphasised the word sleep.

Lily stared at her. "I honestly had a nightmare Mrs Potter-!" She said extremely embarrassed, her cheeks red.

"I know," She smiled.

"I didn't think about it, I just wanted him to hug me and make it better..." She looked down, at the dough on the floured work surface.

"Its fine," She said again touching her arm in a mothering fashion. "It's nice really, to see James this way." She touched Lily's cheek lightly. "And you're so wonderful, just what he needs, someone to deflate his head a little." She chuckled.

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, I can handle that! I have to do it constantly." She laughed.

So for the remainder of the holidays Lily and James slept in each other's arms, in James's bed; James had never been so happy, he got to fall asleep with Lily and then wake up with her right there. What more could he ever want? However, on the last day of the holidays he woke up not feeling as relaxed as normal. Today they were going to Lily's home; he was going to meet her parents. His stomach churned with nerves.

Lily however seemed excited; she wore a pretty dress and made him wear fairly smart muggle clothing, he didn't mind but stood in front of the mirror desperately trying to flatten his hair. When Lily saw this she tutted and said. "Enough Potter I love your hair." He leaned and kissed her.

"I'm nervous," He whispered low into her ear.

"Don't be." She smiled a hand on his chest. He wrapped his hand around hers, taking a deep slow breath.

"Will they like me?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, my parents will love you!" She beamed and her smile relaxed James slightly. However, when a small crease formed in her brow James rubbed it gently with his thumb. "Dear?" He asked. She looked up at him, her green eyes into his hazel ones she said just one word and he understood everything. "Petunia." She said sadly.

James wrapped his arms around her. "Will she be there?"

"Properly, Mum might make her. She might be mean to you and to me." Lily sighed she looked away.

James kissed her forehead. "It's okay honey. I'll be ok and so will you!" He reassured her and leading her by the hand they left the room, to go to a meal at The Evans house.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I LOVE (and need) FEEDBACK PLEASE! 3

Back at Hogwarts the following evening, everyone still cheery from being at home for two weeks, James however was finding it hard to adapt back into the school routine. He was frustrated sitting in the common room beside Sirius and Remus- Peter was properly around but he was so quiet James hardly knew if he was around or not- talking about nothing of particular of interest, while Lily sat across the room with her friends. He just wanted to be back at his home, just the two of them because now the nights of falling asleep in each other's arms were over, he felt as though part of him was being taken away as he watched Lily easily fitting back in with their school lives. He must have been looking upset because Sirius nudged him. "Something wrong prongs?" He asked in a low voice.

James frowned and shot a glance at Lily across the room, he stood up pulling the map from his pocket. "Fancy a walk boys? He asked.

They used the map to ensure they didn't encounter anyone unwanted, Sirius continued to badger James about what was wrong.  
"Look!" Remus snapped at Sirius after a few minutes of this. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about it just leave it will you?"  
Sirius grumbled something about "Only trying to help."  
James ignored him but shot Remus a grateful glance, Remus nodded slightly and that was that.

They lost Peter somewhere on their travels, James didn't care much but he guessed he'd gone to the library, and as they were heading back to the Gryffindor tower- it was getting late- Sirius decided he was hungry so headed off to the kitchens to scrounge food off of the House Elves. That left just James and Remus; they walked peacefully in silence for awhile until Remus said.  
"Do you want to talk about it James?"  
James looked at him. "Moony," He paused, why was Remus so easy to talk to? "I had the most amazing holiday ever; Lily was at mine for the whole two weeks!" He smiled. "We talked, we laughed, we kissed, we cuddled, we..."  
"So what's the problem?" Remus asked gently, in the same calming level tone.  
James looked at his feet, surprised to find tears springing to his eyes. Before he spoke he checked over his shoulder, he didn't want anyone else to hear this, especially not Sirius who would surely tease him senseless if he knew.  
"I won't be able to fall asleep next to her now." He admitted not looking up from his shoes.  
"Ah." Remus said and rested a hand on his friends arm. "I see," and then he turned and gave James a hug, he didn't say anything more but this hug, this moment gave James a chance to reflect to cope to sort his brain out- They were back at school now, and he had to deal with it.

So they fell back into the normal routine, James didn't forget his upset however became preoccupied with Quidditch, he desperately wanted to win the cup this year.  
Sirius threw the quaffle his way. "Jamie!" He yelled as he did so. James caught it and flew up the pitch, he glanced to his right, and there Lily sat high up in the stands watching the training session. James stopped and steadied the broom between his knees and raised his free hand to wave at her, she waved back and for a moment, he forgot that he was at training, that he was over fifty feet above the ground, because he was looking at Lily and the whole world had faded away. However, Sirius called James's attention back to Quidditch with a sharp call of "Oi lover boy! Potter!"  
James grinned once more at Lily, who blushed, and then sped up the pitch again with the Quaffle.

The rest of the training session flew past, literally, and then finally James was free. He dragged off his dirty Quidditch robes stuffing them into a rucksack, he slapped Sirius's back called a goodbye to the rest of team and rushed out. There she was. Lily Evans, waiting for him with a book tucked under her arm and a basket containing a picnic, they rushed down to the lake.

After they'd ate the meal; prepared for them by the House elves in the kitchen, they stayed there and spent hours talking. James lay with his head in Lily's lap, she sat, her fingers stroking through his hair; sending delightful shivers down his spine. They hadn't talked for awhile when Lily said. "James?"  
"Yeah?" he said opening his eyes to look up at her.  
She continued to stroke his hair. "Can you believe we're almost in our final year?"  
James grinned. "Yeah, we'll be head Boy and Girl next year." He said self assured.  
Lily shook her head, her hair falling onto his face, he savoured this moment; the beauty of the depth of the colour of her hair, the sweet smell. "You will you're a top student." He prompt himself up and kissed her cheek. "And you're beautiful," He kissed her neck and felt her shiver under his touch.  
"You know," She said taking his face in her hands, she could feel stumble beginning to appear along his jaw line. James bit his lip, tempted simply by the sight of her smiling at him. "This is perfect!"  
"What is?" James asked, his eyes never leaving hers, he loved the green eyes that sparkled every time he looked into them.  
"Today. Me and you. Everything." She whispered.  
James looked at her and nodded "I know exactly what you mean Dear."  
"Prongs." was her simple reply before they're lips met silencing any other words for a long time.

*  
Sirius had been going through a rough time; his Easter Holidays hadn't been fun, what with his brother, Regulus, refusing to speak to him, Mrs Black's hatred for him and his father unafraid to turn his wand on his own son. The only person he could confind in was James.

They sat by the lake, under their tree, James leaning against the trunk, Sirius laying on his back staring at the murky sky.  
"They hate me," He said flatly, looking up.  
James frowned and looked at his best friend. "They don't ha-!" He stopped, as Sirius sat up and gave him an unconvinced look.  
"I've got to face it, they hate me!" He laughed bitterly, "And I don't much like them either! But they're all I've got!" He grumbled his hands now busy tearing up the grass beneath his finger tips.  
James looked at him annoyed "All you've got?! What about me? Remus? Peter?"James leaned up close to his best friend, trying to catch his eye; however Sirius turned away, his shaggy hair curtaining his face from view, he stopped tearing up the grass."I know why you stay there, but you can't save him." James said gently.  
"Huh?" Sirius tried to act like he didn't understand; he looked briefly through his vale of hair, then back out towards the grounds.  
"Padfoot!" James urged his best friend, seizing his hand and squeezing it. Sirius turned to look at him, still not quite meeting his eyes. "Reg's too far gone!" James emphasised. "In too deep! You knew for the minute he got sorted that he'd choose that life style. He loves being the Golden boy." James's tone was bitter, showing his dislike for his best friend's younger brother.  
This tone didn't go unheard by Sirius who snatched his hand back from James. "Don't hold my hand you puff." He snarled, annoyed that James would attack his brother in such away.

After a moment, he said quietly "We used to be best friends you know, Reg and me." The way in which Sirius said this made James's insides hurt, he yearned to see his best friend smile again.  
"I know Sirius- but there's nothing you can do!" James said carefully.  
"Don't you see?" Sirius turned on him, angry, tears blazing in his eyes. "I have to try! He's my brother! I can't let them taken him!" He sounded broken, yet definite.  
"But-!" James tried to reason with him.  
"But what?!" Sirius yelled and suddenly he was on his feet. "But what?! You wouldn't get it! You don't have a brother! No siblings! You don't understand this kind of love!" He sneered but then the hurt and the pain broke through, he shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "You don't get it! I have to save him!" He whispered and without another word Sirius turned his back on his best friend and stomped back up to the castle.

James and Sirius refused to talk to each other for a week, Remus attempted to coax them back together, Lily tried to persuade them, even Peter tried but nothing worked. Both boys thought they were right and the other wrong.

"I don't even know what he's angry about!" James ranted. Lily said nothing, knowing he had more to say. "I mean, he's the one that insulted me!" As he spoke he paced up and down the same patch of wooden floor in the library. "Said I didn't know sibling love!" He continued. "I thought he was meant to be a brother to me! Obviously not! I was only trying to help him!"  
"I know," Lily sighed, closing a textbook and standing up, she wrapped her arms around him in order to stop the pacing. "It's okay." She told him. "It'll sort its self out!"  
He didn't reply just rested his head on top of hers and sighed, visibly distressed.

Remus and Peter were having a similar conversation with Sirius.  
"I just don't want to talk about it." Sirius said as the three of them rushed up a corridor- Peter hurrying to match the other two's pace.  
"Sirius," Remus reasoned. "You two need to sort this out. You're best friends!"  
"Best friends tell their best friends to sell out their brothers' to the Death Eaters do they?" Sirius snapped back.  
"I'm not sure he meant it like that!" Remus said evenly.  
"Moony, no offence I couldn't give a shit how he meant it!" Sirius said.  
"He misses you." Peter said quietly.  
Sirius's head shot round "What? Did he say that?" He stared at Peter paying more attention to him than usual. "Did he say that?" He repeated menacingly when Peter didn't answer quickly enough. Peter glanced at Remus nervously. "Well, he didn't say it, but we could-!" He stammered, nervous, as Sirius stared at him desperate for an answer. "We could just tell, couldn't we Remus?"  
Sirius laughed hollowly. "You could just tell?" He shook his head pityingly and began to walk away.  
He walked backwards in order to look at them. "No, it doesn't matter!"He shrugged, laughed  
lifelessly and turned and continued to walk on. "Thanks anyway boys."

Lily looped her arm through Remus's as they walked along the corridor. "Hey you." She smiled Remus blushed. "Lily," He smiled.  
"You ok?" She said concerned touching a fresh graze on his cheek.  
He sighed and lowered his voice as they walked along the corridor on their normal prefect patrol route. "Last night, well it was..." He looked at Lily to check she understood, she nodded.  
"Did both James and Sirius go with you?" She couldn't imagine either boy leaving Remus alone on such a night.  
He nodded gravely "Yes but it wasn't the same as normal, I don't think they enjoyed it as much...Of course I don't enjoy it but they usually have fun they just didn't have fun like normal.." He sighed. "When are they going to make up?"  
Lily shrugged "James is really hurting and from what you said about Sirius- well they hurt each other pretty badly but friends argue right?" She said hopefully.  
Remus shrugged and they continued to walk along the corridor, he took out his wand. "How are you?" He wondered.  
Lily looked unemotional "Been better."  
"Why?" He frowned peering at her.  
"I don't know Remus, since we got back from Easter, things have been weird and then Sirius and James fighting..."  
"Been weird?" He asked. "As in you and James weird?"  
Lily blushed and looked at her feet. "Don't tell him." She began. Remus squeezed her hand.  
"I won't." He promised and Lily knew she could trust him.  
"It's just," She blushed wondering how to word it. "We got really close during the holidays and then we had to go back to our- almost separate lives at Hogwarts." She pouted.  
"Close as in?" He pulled a funny, suggestive face. Lily laughed loudly and nudged him but nodded blushing. "Oh get you!" Remus laughed then his face fell serious again. "You know," He said slowly unsure as to whether he should tell her what James had said to him. "James said the same thing to me, the first day back. He said he missed falling asleep with you and being with you all the time."  
Lily looked at him shocked. "Really?"  
"Yes!" Remus nodded bemused and then he laughed. "Of course, Merlin! When will you two realise how in love the other one is, with you?" He laughed. Lily laughed at this and patted his arm playfully. "You're lucky." He said. "Really lucky- both of you." He blushed.  
"Hey!" Lily scolded him. "You'll get that soon! One day!"  
He tried to smile. "Lils, let's be serious what girl would want me- if they knew about my furry little problem?"  
"Hey! You're a good looking guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you!"  
"Well I know that-!" Remus laughed, the bravado that he'd adopted from both James and Sirius showing through. "No seriously." He said. "No one's going to want to be with someone like me!" He said resigned.  
"'Someone like you'?" Lily copied. "What you mean an amazing guy, who's loyal and trustworthy, sweet, charming?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He half smiled. "And one day you'll find a girl and she won't care about your furry little problem ok?"  
He smiled again. "Alright."

After finishing the patrol Lily went up the Gryffindor tower to find James, he wasn't in the common room so she sneaked up to the boy's dormitories. She expected to find James sitting on his four poster bed, maybe with a book out or polishing his broom. Instead she found James laying across Sirius's bed beside a shaggy black canine.  
She hesitated by the door way, watching James stroke Sirius's head, they hadn't seen her. She coughed loudly to get their attention. "I see you two have made up." She said flawlessly, trying not to laugh. "Shall I give you a moment?" She smirked.  
James looked confused, he sat up straight. "Lily." He blushed. "Yeah," He hesitated. "We made up."  
"Having a private moment are we?" Lily winked advancing across the room. She sat on the end of Sirius's bed and ruffled the fur on his back. "Alright Padfoot? Stealing my boyfriend?" She asked.  
Padfoot shrugged up onto all four and turned round on the bed, he put his head in Lily's lap, and he wagged his tail. Lily stroked his head.

"You know," She told him after a few minutes of silence. "You're much cuter as a dog." Before she could do anything, Padfoot leaned up towards her and licked the side of her face. "Ew Sirius!" She whined whipping her cheek free of his saliva, she pushed him back towards James. "Get off me!" She said as he pounced at her again, yet as he did so he changed back into his human self. He fell half on top of her half on the bed. She shrieked, laughing loudly, James swore and dragged Sirius off of his girlfriend.  
"You git!" He muttered pinning Sirius to the bed. Lily watched, giggling. "That's my girlfriend!" James laughed as he told Sirius.  
"All's fair in love and war!" Sirius struggled under James's grip. He leaned forward and licked James's cheek the way he'd licked Lily's.  
"You're such a third wheel you know that?" James joked, releasing him.  
Sirius leapt up and stood before them. "Whatever," He shrugged then looked over at Lily. "Right, I'll leave you to it! He laughed and turned towards the doorway. "Actually," He said deciding something as he turned back to look at them. "Not on my bed!" He said nodding towards James's bed instead. "Please." He added as an afterthought. He smirked at their expressions and left.

*

She was in the library, a hand in her soft sweet smelling hair when she noticed she was being watched, usually when Lily felt eyes on her they were James's so it was fine but these eyes felt as though they were boring into her very soul-not in a good way. She glanced around at the shelves that surrounded her. She put down the book she was reading and stood up from the table; she peered round a corner and saw the gloomy figure of Severus Snape.  
"Oh Sev!" She said relieved, a hand on her chest as she sighed.  
Severus pushed his dirty locks out of his eyes and looked at her intently. "Lily." He said.  
"Have you been watching me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, the relief fading into anger.  
Severus shrugged. "No," He paused. "I was looking for you."  
Lily frowned. "Why?"  
Severus blushed. "I miss you Lily." He admitted his grey eyes catching hers; his face broke into a smile because she hadn't looked away. "I know I can't ever apologise enough... Lily! I know! I'm sorry!" He rambled. "Please Lily." He begged when she didn't say anything. "Give me one last chance please!" He gripped his joined hands and peered at her. "Please Lily." He begged.  
Lily looked at him, at his pale, sad face and she didn't see the gangly teenager who in a fit of anger had called her that evil name, she saw the small, oddly dressed boy who had been her hope, her light into the magical world.  
She sighed, she could feel her eyes watering; she gulped. "Okay," She whispered.

The next few weeks passed as normal, except now she saw more of Severus, and James wasn't happy.  
"He's bad news Lil!" James hissed annoyed as they rushed down the corridor on the way to their next lesson.  
"Please, James." Lily sighed, more intent on looking through her notes from a previous lesson, than arguing with him. "It's none of your business."  
James frowned, running a hand through his hair and securing the shoulder bag to his shoulder, before it slipped. "Of course it is, you're my girl." He said.  
Lily pulled a face at this possessive comment, something that would usually make her blush. "James." She flared, hands on her hips now, she rounded on him glaring. "He's my friend! And that's final!"  
James groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand. "Lily! He's still a Slytherin!"  
"House prejudice." Lily glared and stalked off, up the corridor. James ran to catch up.  
"No Lily!" James argued as he caught up with her, he touched her arm but she pulled away. "Dear-!" He hesitated then his words caught up with his mind. "No not, not just that." He tried to explain. "He's one of them-!" He hissed. "He's in the young Death Eater group! He'll be hanging out with You-Know- who before you know it!"  
Lily looked furious- James had never seen her quite so mad, or attractive. "Look!" She rounded on him. "This is not to do with you! Ok?" She was defiantly mad, James opened his mouth to counter argue this point, when Lily's hand flew up and slapped him square across the face.  
"Stop it." She fumed and turned and stomped up the corridor.  
James stood, awestruck. Lily had just slapped him, he couldn't take it in. 'What?' He thought angrily. 'Did I do to deserve that?'  
He touched his cheek lightly; it stung where she'd slapped him. Emotions surged through him, he stood rooted to the spot, the corridor was now practically empty as people who were late rushed to class; he felt no incentive to go to Charms and sit beside Lily for an hour, he dropped his bag off in the Gryffindor common room then stormed off into the Grounds.

He reached the Forbidden forest and slipped inside its boundaries, as soon as he was out of sight, he changed into his stag form and ran and ran; he kept running, the anger and upset, fuming inside him. No animals disrupted him, he just kept running.

As he ran through the forest his mind whirled with what had just happened, the argument, his anger and upset at watching Lily with that guy...how he hated Severus Snape, that fool, the Slytherin who so obviously liked Lily, who pinned after her when Lily was so obviously in love with James. James felt anger surge through him once more, he wanted to scream, to cry, to punch things, to sob! Lily had slapped him! She had defended Severus over him...and all he was trying to do was protect her!

Later when he had ran so much he thought he might keel over from hunger and lack of energy, he returned back to two legs and walked up to the castle. It was dinner. The Hall was busy, he looked in briefly and saw his three friends grouped together, looking around, talking- properly wondering where he was. He couldn't see the red head of Lily Evans at the Gryffindor table. He moved away from the Hall and headed down a flight of stairs to the kitchens, he was hungry- but he couldn't face people, especially not people that were his friends and would want to know where he had been, people that would ask questions.

He ate in silence as the elves bustled around him attending to his every whim, when he'd ate his full he left with a bottle of pumpkin juice in his hand, saying hurried 'Thank yous' and 'Goodbyes' as they bowed him out the door.

He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't want to go to the Gryffindor tower- he might see Lily or the other Marauders- he didn't really want to see anyone. He didn't know what to do, or how to fix anything. Then he thought of something and summoned his cloak from his dorm. He wrapped it around himself and instantly felt better, because invisible he was safe and undetectable.

He wandered along the corridors, invisible, loving the freedom, yet his mind was still racing; he just wanted to be with Lily: the Lily who didn't look at him with anger in her beautiful eyes, who smiled every time she looked at him...


	9. Chapter 9

So will their argument last? Or are they just too head over heels in love for each other for it to really matter? Summers fast approaching so how will that affect the couples relationship?!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Much love- Bee 3

It only lasted for a couple of days, but for James- and Lily too- it felt like an eternity. The argument was in the forefront of his mind, the sharp slap of her hand across his cheek was all he could think of. For the next three days he only attended classes that he didn't share with Lily- which earned him several evenings of detentions, avoided the Great Hall and Gryffindor Common room at peak times and the Marauders had decided after a brief talk with James that perhaps it was best to leave him alone for awhile.

It was late, the common room was practically empty, no red head in sight; that was the only reason he was there. Sitting on a stool right beside the fire staring dejectedly into the orange flames, he felt as though his heart had been cracked open, Lily had not tried to speak to him at all these past few days. Part of him reasoned that maybe she just needed time to cool off, but he dreaded the other alternative that was, that she no longer wanted to be with him.

James didn't know how long he sat there, staring into the golden embers of the dying fire in the grand grate, he sighed and ran a hand through his scruffy hair, his thoughts a jumble but then he felt soft, small warm hands on his shoulders. Familiar hands- that had caressed his shoulders before, the sweet scent of flowered perfume, the flash of ginger hair as she leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry." He could clearly hear the honesty in her words.

"I shouldn't have slapped like I did." She continued, her hands gently massaging his shoulders, the touch so familiarly, so comforting. One had slipped down the length of his back as she came to stand in front of him and proceeded to sit on his lap. He had subconsciously moved to adapt to her wanting to sit on his lap, he brought his arms around her.  
"No- Lils." He breathed in the sweet smell of her before he continued. "This is my fault," He'd been pondering this for a while now, he knew if he hadn't made such a big deal about her being friends with-with Snape...then everything would be fine...! "You're right, I'm a jerk!" He concluded to her.

Her brow creased, she frowned. "I never called you that." She muttered, her hand on his cheek, he moved his head so that the weight of his cheek rested in her hand. He turned his lips and kissed her hand. "No," He murmured into her hand. "But you wanted to- and you should have done."  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Either way, I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.  
James's chin jutted upwards, he caught her eye. "Apology accepted Evans." He said and kissed her.

A renewed sort of passion welled up inside of him, having not kissed her in three days and to now be kissing her with such tenderness and love. Lily moved so that she still sat on his lap but facing him, "I love you Potter." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
He ran his fingers slowly through her long hair, savouring the feel of the silky locks between his finger tips. "I-," He gulped looking at her, knowing in his heart of hearts he had to say it. "I got- jealous ok?" He said defensively, but at least he'd said it. He looked at her.  
James noticed Lily was biting her lips, trying not laugh. She fluffed up his hair a little and smirked. "'Jealous'?" She enquired. "James Potter, jealous? Never," She giggled, her tone layered with fake shock.  
James shrugged. "It's your fault."  
Lily looked hurt and annoyed. "No, no." James hurried to correct himself. "I meant I never had any reasons to be jealous until I finally got together with you. Before that I didn't really have anything to get all territorial about." He laughed at himself and then became serious again. He shrugged once more. "I'm sorry Lily Evans," He said somewhat solemnly. "But you are my world."  
"Oo James." She whispered adoration evident in her voice. "And you're mine," She whispered linking her fingers through his and snuggling closer to him.

*  
Summer had arrived before either of them had had chance to think about it; suddenly the end of year exams were done, trunks were packed, and everyone was heading onto the train to journey home. James had an arm round Lily as they walked towards the station they all wore muggle clothing and James couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, not that she didn't look beautiful all the time.

Lily and James, the other Marauders and a few of Lily's friends made themselves comfortable in a carriage together. After awhile Lily fell asleep on his shoulder. The others were chatting; Sirius had dozed off, looking relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. James pulled out a dog-eared copy of 'Quidditch through the ages' and began to flick through it. He wasn't really reading it, instead thinking...

He had had an amazing year: first and foremost he had Lily, then there was the fact that he had succeed in bringing the Quidditch cup home where it rightfully belonged, that is into the hands of Gryffindor's. His mind travelled back to that amazing day... the sound of the crowd cheering, landing on the pitch, slipping off his broom into Sirius's arms as they both yelled in delight, feeling the cup being thrust into his arms, clinging to it as Sirius yelled and ruffled his hair in sheer happiness, throwing his arms up high into the air, holding the cup up for all to see, hearing "Gryffindor" Yelled around the stands- and his own name too, looking over to see a weeping McGonagall, grinning so much it hurt and turning to see Lily running through the crowds, pushing to get to him, her arms around his neck, kissing her with such passion because they'd done it! They'd won the cup!

A wide grin spread on his face as he remembered, he hastily dragged his fingers through his messy hair and looked up from his book; Sirius was still asleep as was Lily, her head still resting on his shoulder. Remus and Peter were self consciously chatting to Lily's friends and he was sitting there grinning, because this year had been the best year of his life so far and he was pretty sure next year, their final year at Hogwarts, was going to top that. He longed for the Head Boy Badge not that he'd ever admit it and he longed for Lily to get Head Girl along with him, prayed everything would work out between them and they'd stay together, imagining with a shiver of desire his future with her: moving in with her, proposing, marriage, babies...everything. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life that was all he knew and all he really needed to know.

*

James was very aware of both sets of parent's watching as they said their goodbyes at the Train Station. His mind was still whirling, worried for Sirius, the look on his best friend's face as his father had grabbed his arm roughly and hurried him from the station, things weren't good there and he hated to see Sirius in pain. Remus and Peter had gone off fine, both promising to write soon, and now he stood in front of Lily saying goodbye, which he didn't want to do.  
"I hate goodbyes." Lily muttered reaching up and playing with the collar of his shirt, he brought his hands to her waist.  
"Me too." He sighed. "But you're coming to stay soon right? And I ring you off those...phone boxes?" He smiled uncertainly at her teary expression.  
Lily laughed. "Yes," She said "And we can always write too."  
"Yeah," James sighed and looked into her eyes. "Love you." He whispered. He was pretty sure Mr and Mrs Evans were watching, and whereas his parents had seen them kiss, hers had not. He whispered. "Am I allowed to kiss you in front of your parents?"  
Lily laughed. "Jamie, I'm not going to see you for at least a month, I need you to kiss me, whether or not my parents are there." She ruffled his hair.  
James smiled and leaned towards her "Okay," He whispered as he leaned closer to her, he had to remind himself to control himself as he did so. He pressed his lips to hers and felt the spark that he always felt; he hastily pulled away before either of them could get carried away. Lily was blushing, obviously thinking something along the same lines, she squeezed his hand "Love you Potter." She smiled and kissed his cheek then went to join her parents.

He watched her go, watched as she wrapped her arms around her mum, hugging her close, James smiled and waved nervously at the three of them and then walked over to join his parents. His mum smiled and his father picked up his trunk and said. "Come on then son." James glanced over his shoulder again, at Lily's retreating back. At the same time, Lily looked over at him, her face lit up into a smile as she saw him. "Love you." He couldn't help but call to her. She heard and beamed, tears in her eyes. "You too James!" She called back.


	10. Chapter 10

SUMMER'S HERE AND AT FIRST JAMES AND LILY SEEM MORE IN LOVE THAN EVER...AND THEN SOMETHING THROWS THEM OFF BALANCE...! As always please please review! Much love- Bee 3

The greatest thing about being 17 and of age in the wizarding world meant that he could do magic outside of school. James began to whip his wand out for everything, making his Mum frown but he loved it, loved that his talent could finally be seen by his parents. And he also loved that it meant that he'd finally get to teach Lily how to form a patronus charm.

She had arrived that morning, after having been apart for a whole month, and now she was perched on his bed, watching as he attempted to explain how the patronus charm worked.  
"You see," He paused and looked at her, smiling, her beauty distracting him for a moment. "Sorry," He shook his head and focused again, she watched him earnestly. "You just have to think of your most powerful happy memory. Then say the spell." He shrugged and half smiled at her.  
"Can you show me again?" She asked she had her wand out on the bed; she reached for it and touched it gently with her finger tips, as though stroking a defenceless animal. "One more example please?" She batted her eye lids at him. James blushed under her gaze and came over to the bed, wand still in hand. He kissed her roughly, feeling that tingling feeling run down his spine- a feeling he'd come to associate with being in love.  
He pulled away and walked back to the centre of the room. He glanced at Lily then as his wall of photos. "Ready. Expecto patronum." A silver stag burst from the tip of James's wand, it was so bright, glowing almost, it cantered around the room for a moment- Lily watched in awe- and then James flicked his wand and it was gone.

He took her hand as he sat down beside her. "Your go?" He asked. She looked nervous. "Do you want me to explain again?" He wondered.  
She shook her head. "No its okay, I understand, I'm just trying to pick a memory."  
James was quite. He didn't say a word. He pressed his lips together he would not interfere with her choice of memory, if she didn't pick one with him in it well then that was her business. The fact that from the day they'd got together his happiest memory had changed from he and the other Marauders, to he and Lily was something she didn't need to know, it would only biased her choice of memory.

Lily attempted the spell many times over the days that followed. She was only staying for a long weekend, so she was worried that she'd run out of time. On the third day, she gripped her wand, her hand sliding on the wood, sweaty from her constant practice. "Expecto Patronum." She said taking a deep breath, her mind whirling with her happiest memory. To her surprise the tiniest whisper of silver appeared from the end of her wand. She looked at James delighted! "I did it." She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
Taken aback by the sudden kiss, he replied eagerly. "Lily." He murmured her name and his hands pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you." He told her, something he'd never get tired of saying.  
She kissed him once more then pushed him back onto his bed; he flopped back onto it with an easy grace. "Watch me." She declared.  
James laughed and propped himself up on his elbows and said. "With pleasure,"

Lily wiggled her hips were she stood in the middle of his room and banished her wand at him grinning then said "Expecto Patronum." Her mind filled with thoughts of James. A silver shape flicked from the end of her wand. James beamed. She looked at him briefly, he ran his hand through his hair, in that handsome, sexy way and she knew she could to it this time. She repeated the spell, with an extra flourish of her wand and suddenly a silver doe erupted from the end of her wand and hovered gracefully in the air, it moved with such grace and majesty that both teenagers were captivated by it.

It vanished after a moment, and when Lily tore her eyes away from the spot it had vanished from she saw James right beside her, tears in his eyes. "Do it again" He whispered.  
Lily did as he asked and the doe's peaceful present filled the room once more. But this time, the silver figure of the doe was no longer alone, James had raised his own wand and completed the spell too so now, stood beside the doe was a large silver stag.  
Lily gasped; a stag and a doe, they complimented each other. She looked up into James's eyes and knew he was her future; she reached for him just as he reached for her. Their lips meant. The fire- the passion burnt within him as he brought her closer to him and whispered just one word. "Soulmate,"

*  
James was lying in his bed, holding up a letter into the sunlight so that he could read Lily's words.

"James,  
It feels like so long since I've seen you! The holiday in Cornwall was great! The beach was fun...the water a little chilly! Anyway, my family are all excited about meeting/seeing you- well except Petunia-but you know..! Urgh merlin! You know that boyfriend she had...? He was over last week! And it made me realise how horrible he really is, you are not going to like him- I just know it!

You're arriving on Friday right?! I'm so excited! The BBQ is Saturday remember? Then Sunday we have dinner with my grandparents! You're going to be shaking a lot of hands this weekend, and flashing a lot of that charming smile to win over my family. You must be on your best MUGGLE behaviour this weekend! Ah! I can't wait to see you!- I have a little gift for you from my holiday!  
What time do you think you'll be arriving on Friday?! Ah how I miss you my handsome Jamie!  
So much love,  
I miss you soulmate,  
Love your Dear Lily."

He sighed and dropped the letter onto his chest, letting his hand fall onto the bed. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't wait to see her again! The weekend when he'd taught her to produce a patronus charm and then everything that had followed after he had whispered "Soulmate," in her ear, was constantly on his mind. He couldn't think of anything but her...his mind whirled with images of the two of them, he wanted nothing more than to be with her, it was all he could think of.

He dozed off, daydreaming of Lily. He was rudely awoken from his luxurious daydreams of the two of them, by a loud knocking at the front door two floors down. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to ignore whoever was at the door, but the persistent knocking continued. James groaned and sat up; he could hear a voice shouting too, between the knocks. His parents weren't home; he had to go deal with whoever it was. James rolled off his bed, snatched his wand off of the bed side table, and sticking it in the waist band of his jeans, he headed down stairs.

He made his way down the stairs, but it wasn't until he recognised the voice that was yelling from outside that he began to hurry. He ran the last flight of stairs, gripping the hand rail with his free hand as he reached the bottom step, just catching himself from slipping, the bottoms of his socks failing to keep a hold on the wooden flooring. He rushed along the hallway and unlocked the front door with a flick of his wand, the knocking stopped as the door swung open and his best friend- his brother- toppled into his arms.

James caught Sirius as he staggered forward once more, James hauled him inside and propped him up against the wall. Neither boy spoke. James didn't know what to say, he was simply staring at his best friend in horror.

Sirius looked haggard. His face seemed thinner, haunted, deep shadows fell under his eyes and around his jaw. There was a deep blood red cut on his left cheek, his skin was pasty and pale. His usually slick and shinny hair was ragged, a mess. James noticed his robes looked tattered too.

"Sirius-!" He said finally. James's voice broke as he looked upon the young man who was his best friend. Sirius, leaning on the wall for support, looked up at him, through his messy hair, his expression dazed and disorientated. "What happened to you?" James asked, his head hurt, his mind swirled, but he already knew the answer.  
"I left." Sirius's voice broke as he spoke, a sob escaped from his lips. He looked up at James.  
James looked at Sirius. Words failed him. He gripped Sirius, wrapping his arms around his best friend.  
"Oh Sirius." He whispered tears springing to his eyes. Sirius responded to the hug his arms tightening his best friend.  
"James." He croaked.

When they broke apart James glanced at the open door. Sirius's collection of belongings were grouped at the bottom of the front stairs that led up to the door: his school trunk, two rucksacks and a guitar case. James didn't think twice as he went to retrieve Sirius's things. He dragged his trunk up the stairs then grabbed the rucksacks and slung them both over his shoulder. He picked up the guitar case. Sirius stood in the doorway watching him, as James came back up the stairs he moved further into the house to allow him room to manoeuvre the luggage. James dropped the rucksacks onto the floor and lent the guitar case against the wall then wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist. "Come on Padfoot." He said.

*  
In the kitchen, James poured them a glass each from his father's stash of Firewhiskey and they sat quietly. James watched Sirius as he drank, his hands shook. Finally James broke the silence "What happened?"  
Sirius drank once more draining his glass; he reached for the bottle to refill it, James didn't stop him. "They were being arsey as usual, my father," His voice twisted saying it. "Told me I was a good for nothing-," He hesitated looking at the contents of his glass. He drank again, it burnt his throat. He gasped a little then shrugged. "He hates me." He started again. "I couldn't stand it! He's acting as though I'm the troublesome son because I won't run off with the Death Eaters!" Anger flashed across his face.  
James grimaced. "So Reg's actually joined them now?" He asked.  
Sirius nodded and drank another gulp of Firewhiskey. "Yep has the mark and everything." James could see the pain on Sirius's face as he spoke. "I couldn't stand it. So I left." Sirius shrugged, he looked empty as though he may never smile again.  
James nodded understanding. "Yeah," He sighed. "So what spells did he use then?" He asked gently, jerking his head at Sirius, who looked ashamed at the mention of the bruises and cuts that lined his face. "Sorry I didn't mean-!" He said quickly.  
"No, no." Sirius said cutting in. He took a deep breath as though steadying his thoughts; he raised the glass to his lips again. "The Cruciatus Curse mostly." He said his tone emotionless. "Then-!" He shook his head, and James noticed a look of pain come across his features. "He tried to get Reg to join in," He shuddered. "And when he wouldn't, he used the Imperius Cruse to make him. Poor Reg."

They didn't discuss it much after that, they emptied Mr Potter's bottle of Firewhiskey- Sirius consuming most of it- and then James helped Sirius take his things upstairs to the spare room beside his. There were still remnants of Lily's stay, in the room. Although she hadn't actually slept in there she'd still used the room. In a vase on the small window sill was something that was obviously from Lily: a single Lily flower in the vase that usually sat empty.

Sirius looked from the flower to James and rolled his eyes. "I'll um-," James coughed leaning over the bed and picking up the vase. "I'll take that."  
Sirius smiled crookedly at him, such a contrast to his previous state; he even gave a low laugh as he said. "I guessed it was for you. I didn't think you'd anticipated my arrival and decided to make the room more homely."  
James laughed. "Whatever." He said holding the vase with the lily flower close. He moved towards the door, "I'll let you get settled. Mum and Dad will be home soon."  
Sirius nodded "Thanks Jamie." He said taking a deep breath as he picked up one of his rucksacks and placed it on the bed. "This means a lot." He continued, without looking up from the bag as he searched inside it.  
Something caught in James's throat; he didn't know what to say. He gulped and nodded. "Any time Padfoot." He finally muttered and stepped outside the room closing the door behind him.

He looked now at the Lily flower touched by Lily's small gift to him; he smiled to himself as he unlocked his door and placed it gently on his own window sill. He stood for a moment looking at it, thinking of Lily, and then turned just as Sirius opened the door and walked in.  
"I see you added more photos." He remarked nodding to James's wall of photos as he flopped onto the four-poster bed.  
"Yeah," James said, dragging his eyes from the flower, he moved over to the wall. "Some really good ones," He turned and grinned at Sirius who was watching him from the bed. "You know," James said on impulse. "Everything is going to be ok!" He spoke softly his eyes levelled on his best friend.  
Sirius met his gaze. He nodded, gulped and said. "I know. I'm with you." He sighed and fluffed up his hair, which James noticed he'd tamed and cleaned rather hastily with a spell. He smiled his trade mark smile, but it seemed forced. He sighed. "I just wish I could help Reg." The look of pain on his face made James's stomach twist.  
James struggled to understand how Sirius could still remain so loyal to his brother- a brother who had turned against him and despised everything he stood for. "Sirius-," He hesitated not wanting another argument, like the one they'd had before- "I think he needs to find his own way, his own path, maybe-hopefully- he'll realise the right way..."  
Sirius cut in, shaking his head. "Even if that did ever happen he'd never get out of there alive," He shuddered. "It's the Death Eaters," He said gritting his teeth. "I hate them all. How can I save him from them?"  
James looked down at his palms then back up at Sirius. "You want to know the real answer to that question?" James asked and then avoiding Sirius's eyes he answered. "You can't."

*  
He inspected a chequered blue shirt, frowned as he considered it. "That'll do." He muttered stuffing it into his rucksack along with clean trousers and another shirt, "PJ's," He tutted; reminding himself that he had to wear suitable clothes to bed while staying at his girlfriend's house. He grabbed a pair of grey jogging bottoms that Lily had brought him when they'd gone out muggle shopping once. They were the most comfortable things he'd ever worn, he stuffed them in the bag along with a 'Quidditch chaser' t-shirt he'd got at a Tornado's match last summer. He threw a few more items of clothing into the bag just to make sure he had enough with him. He was nervous, he'd discussed his departure for the following day with Sirius who had shrugged and asked "Why would I care?" with a laugh. But James was still worried, worried about leaving him alone.

Sirius had a sad, dampened look in his eyes, he attempted to look like he was doing fine, but James couldn't ignore the slump in his shoulders, the way the spark had left his eyes or the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

James travelled to Lily's via train and was picked up at the station that Friday evening, by her father who shook his hand warmly. "James." He said.  
"Mr Evans." He smiled nervously biting his lip.  
"It's good to see you. Lily wanted to come but she's at home with some of the family who have already arrived." He explained as they headed to the car park. "You'll realise," Mr Evans grinned taking James's bag and putting it in the boot of his car. "That some of my wife's side of the family are a little over friendly," He laughed. "And they're all very," He emphasised the word "-very- keen to meet you!"

Mr Evans drove them from the station; they made small talk, discussing random things, James's palms were sweaty, nervous, at the very thought of meeting Lily's extended family, he was also nervous about seeing Lily- which was stupid- but he was worried he wouldn't be able to control his emotions...

He got out the car and collected his bag from the boot and was waiting for Mr Evans to lock the car before he proceeded to walk up to the house, but just as he reached the gate leading to the front garden of The Evans house the front door opened and Lily appeared running down the pathway with no shoes on, calling "JAMES!" in delight. She threw her arms around him when she reached him and buried her face into his shoulder, his arms instantly closed around her. "James." She repeated and he felt her press her lips to the hollow of his neck, his blood burned and he pulled her closer, kissing her - just as Mr Evans walked up the path, he coughed and said "Excuse me."  
Lily pulled away blushing. "Sorry Dad."  
"Don't mind me." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at the power of young love, as he continued up into the house.  
Lily turned back to James, her hands on his face, tangling in his hair. "Hey you." Her face broke into that beautiful smile.  
"Hey yourself Evans." James murmured jutting his chin up as he locked eyes with her and kissed her once more.

He would honestly kiss her forever if he had the choice: he didn't want to break away from her, from this moment, on the moonlit path where they stood embracing; however that was not an option. There came a cough from the doorway and a high-pitched woman's voice said. "Lily Evans! Quit the tongue tangling and come and introduce him to your aunt."  
They broke apart. "Auntie Julie." Lily giggled, pressing her lips to his for a slight second then taking his hand; she led him up into the house...

Downstairs he could still hear the hubbub of conversation from the adults who had continued to socialize into the night. Lily, however, as it was getting late started to lean into his shoulder, yawning and eventually Mrs Evans ordered them off to bed. He'd stayed at Lily's just once before so he knew the spare room which he'd be sleeping in, nevertheless Lily showed him inside the room. "So this is where you'll be sleeping..." She said as she walked into the room and only turned to face him once James had closed the bedroom door carefully behind them.  
"Thanks," She whispered, smiling.  
"For what?" James laughed, shrugging slightly.  
"For being you," She took his hands, linking her fingers through his. "For charming my family, for flashing that smile, for being such a good pretend muggle." She laughed.  
James laughed too, his hands tightening around hers. He shrugged. "So I did ok?" He asked sheepishly.  
She beamed. "You did wonderfully."  
"So, erm," James hesitated. "Where's Petunia?"  
Lily's brow creased. "She's at her boyfriends." She frowned some more. James untwined his fingers from hers and gently rubbed the thumb of his right hand on her forehead, attempting to rub the frown away.  
"You don't like him." It was a statement not a question. Lily nodded.  
"He's so indifferent, a snob, critical, over confident- lacking intelligence- rude, disrespectful. I don't know what she sees in him." She reeled off her list of dislikes.  
James grimaced and nodded. "And I get to meet him tomorrow?" He checked. "Great."

He yawned, half blind with sleep, dragging his fingers through his hair as he stumbled downstairs into Lily's kitchen. "Morning," He yawned as he spoke.  
The Evan's family looked up from around the room.  
"Oh, Good morning James."  
"Good morning."  
"Don't you look awake!" Said one of Lily's relatives laughing.  
James nodded unable to speak again, half comatose by lack of sleep.  
Lily bounced up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Morning Prongs."  
"Dear," He just managed to say before a yawn escaped his lips once more. Lily knew how sleepy he was so carefully led him to a free seat at the kitchen table between one of her uncles and her young cousin.  
"J get a drink." She told him, pouring him a glass of orange juice; she pushed the glass into his hands. He drank.  
"Sorry." He muttered. "Sleepy."  
"Really?" She giggled getting herself a drink too and settling herself on his knee.  
"Fry up?" Mrs Evans asked James, from the stove where she was frying sausages.  
James smiled, blinking, "Yes please. I'm starving." He grinned.

As the day progressed James woke up more and helped out readying the house for more of Lily's relatives who were all coming in the afternoon for a BBQ. James was carrying garden chairs across the garden when Lily ran out of the kitchen and tapped his shoulder. Surprised, James almost dropped the chairs he was carrying. "Lily." He said shocked, securing his grip on the chairs.  
"Petunia just turned up." She said crossing her arms, frowning.  
"One sec." James said crossing over to the table and quickly unfolding the chairs he'd been carrying. He walked back over to Lily and touched her shoulder gently. "You spoke to her yet?" He said in a low voice, as Lily's uncle walked past them with coals for the BBQ.  
Lily shook her head. "No and I wish I didn't have to. She's just mean to me. And, well she doesn't like you-!" She looked pained.  
James shrugged and put his arms around her to comfort her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm a big boy. Don't worry about me. I'm just worried about you." He whispered in her ear.  
Lily was about to reply when a voice came from inside over the general chatter. "Lily! James! Come in here please!" Lily's mother called.  
Lily groaned. "Mum wants us to pretend Tunney doesn't hate me." She sighed.

They went inside, holding hands. In the kitchen, Mrs Evans was talking to Petunia and a tall, beefy man, who could only be her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. James self consciously puffed out his chest and straightened his shoulders as they approached the other couple; he took in the image of Vernon. He was the very essence of a stereotypical young muggle man- but James didn't exactly consider that a good thing; not because he was a muggle but because of the type of man he was- James could tell this from not only his looks and dress sense but the way he held himself, his manner, he could tell that he was pompous and self righteous.

Vernon was large, he had thick brown hair, gelled flat to his head; his eyes were small and sharp and cold- lacking any sense of liveliness. His face was blotchy, he had hardly any neck, his face was youthful but his expression made him look older than his years but not in a way that portrayed wisdom but that showed cockiness. The wisps of hair above his upper lip that was attempting to be a moustache just looked humorous and added to his attempts to look older. He wore grey trousers and a light blue shirt; he looked like he had just walked out of muggle office not heading to a family gathering.  
"Petunia. Hi." Lily said as warmly as possible; James's hand tightened around hers knowing her sisters' coldness hurt her deeply.  
"Lily." She said plainly.  
"And James," Mrs Evans said walking round to him and warmly patting James's shoulder, trying to defuse the tension between her daughters.  
"Nice to see you again Petunia," James said politely, he offered her his free hand. Petunia looked at his hand and frowned, but sensing her mother's eyes took his hand briefly before letting going.  
"And you must be Vernon." James said keeping polite, offering his hand now to Vernon. "I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."  
"So I've heard." Vernon said his eyes flicking to Lily's worried face. "Yes Vernon Dursley. Nice to meet you," They shook hands, James felt the older guys hand tighten around his, squeezing as though attempting to crush his fingers.

Now the pleasantries were over James and Lily escaped into the empty hallway, where Lily instantly folded into his arms, her cries muffled only because her face was pressed into his shoulder. James soothed her and stroked her hair.  
"Hey Lils," He whispered. "It's ok."  
"Why does she hate me?" She whispered the sound of pain in her voice tore at his heart he sighed and hugged her closer.  
"She doesn't hate you." He promised pushing her long hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears so as to see her face more clearly. "Don't you see...? She's jealous; she wants to be part of our world."  
Lily shook her head. "She thinks we're freaks."  
"That's her cover. Don't you see?" James shrugged. "From what you told me about when you got your letter...well she's jealous. Didn't you and Snape find a letter from Dumbledore explaining why she couldn't go to Hogwarts too...?"  
Lily nodded. "Yes but that was years ago."  
James gritted his teeth. "But Dear," He tried to explain. "She still feels that way, but she hides it by being hostile. She'll realise what she has done, by alienating you from her life, soon enough and she'll want to fix it. I'm sure."  
"I hope." Lily whispered her green eyes on his. She kissed him. "Love you Prongs."  
"Love you too." He said, feeling heaviness on his chest, he'd just spent the last few days seeing Sirius upset and depressed and he hated it. Seeing Lily had been his escape from that, but now here she was upset and emotional too and he couldn't stand seeing the people he loved hurting when he knew there was nothing he could do to help them. He ran a hand through his hair then wiped her tears away. "We better get back out there." He nodded towards the door. They joined hands and headed back out into the garden.

The BBQ was successful; James licked the tomato ketchup from his fingers as he ate another hot dog. "These are wonderful." He grinned.  
Lily laughed at his expression and sipped a drink she called Coca-cola. He'd tasted it for the first time today and loved it. He snatched the beaker from her and drank from it. "Muggle food is tasty." He said a little too loudly.  
"Muggle?" Said Lily's young cousin as he walked past stuffing his face with food.  
"Erm," James looked over at Lily for help.  
She shrugged and knelt down at his level and ruffled his hair. "Just a silly word, don't worry Arty. Go and find Mummy and check you're actually allowed any more of those sweeties," She flashed a smile at him, and grabbed a boiled sweet from the bowl he was carrying and popped it into her mouth. He gave an indignant noise and whined. "Lily!"  
Lily laughed, kissed his head and stood up again. "Go on cheeky monkey." She grinned, tapping his shoulder gently.

James watched this exchange, loving the easy way Lily interacted with kids, his mind wandered: imagining her guiding a little boy with jet black hair by the hand while he pushed a pram that held a tiny ginger newborn baby girl. He smiled and as she looked at him came back to himself, dragging himself away from his thoughts of their own family. "What?" She asked as he continued to smile at her.  
"Nothing," He said quietly, not quite able to banish the image of their own family from his mind.

The day wore on, James relaxed and enjoyed himself, finding Lily's family sociable and accepting; although he was careful to avoid both Petunia and Vernon. He thought the whole day had been a success until a flustered looking Mr Evans came over to him with news. "There's someone here to see you." He frowned. "A tall, long haired boy," For some reason James first thoughts were of Snape because he knew that he lived nearby, however thinking rationally he realised the Evans would know Snape by name, so the only conclusion could be that Sirius had somehow turned up.  
He stood up excusing himself from Lily's aunt whom he'd been chatting to. "I'm sorry." He said in a low voice to Mr Evans. "I didn't invite him here or anything-!"  
"He looks like trouble," Mr Evans frowned. "Dangerous- especially with that motorcycle,"  
'Definitely Sirius,' James thought. 'Infamous for that large black motorbike,'  
He crossed the lawn and entered the kitchen, closely followed by Mr Evans, as he reached the hallway he paused before opening the front door.  
"Sorry, sir," He hesitated. "Is it ok if I speak to him alone?" James asked politely.  
Mr Evans hesitated, obviously weighing up his options. "Ok," He said finally. "But I'll stay in the kitchen."

Once Mr Evans had gone back down the hall and into the kitchen, James opened the front door and found Sirius pacing on the path.  
"Sirius?" James asked.  
Sirius looked up from his pacing, ran his fingers through his ragged hair. "I've just come to tell you I'm leaving." He said blandly, not meeting his best friend's eye.  
"Leaving?" James repeated, glancing behind him back into the house before stepping outside, and shutting the door.  
Sirius shrugged. "I've got to protect him." He said simply and he didn't need to say anymore, James understood everything: Sirius had given up, he was going to join them, going to become one of them, all to protect his younger brother.  
"No." James said shaking his head.  
"Yes," He gritted his teeth and flashed a glare at James. "I'm sorry but he's my brother, I have to go."  
James shook his head and looked down. "If you go, I go." He said sincerely, meeting his gaze as he finished the sentence.  
"What? NO!" Sirius looked up at him, fear flooding his face, fear that quickly changed to anger. "No, you won't."  
James puffed out his chest and said, his throat catching with emotion, "I won't be the Aurour who turns his wand on his best friend. I'm with you all the way."  
Sirius stared at him. "I can't let you do that,"  
"And I can't let you go alone."

They were stuck at a stalemate, each boy determine to hold their own ground. Voices were heard from behind the door, and then it opened. James dragged his gaze from Sirius's stone set face to see Lily standing in the doorway and suddenly he realised he could never go with Sirius.  
"James? Sirius? What's going on?" Lily asked anxiously.  
James glanced at Lily. "I hadn't had time to tell you, but Sirius moved in with me; he left his parents house finally."  
Lily looked worried. "Oh Sirius," She looked at him with a sad half smile. "I hope you're okay. I mean, I know you didn't get on with your family but, it's still got to be hard,"  
Sirius shrugged and said nothing; Lily looked at James for help.  
James continued. "And Regulus has gone to join the Death Eaters,"  
"Oh, Sirius," She whispered, her tone filled with sympathy, she was someone who knew how it felt to lose someone to the Dark Side.  
Sirius ignored her and said looking at James. "I'm going." He headed down the path.  
"No-!"  
"Going where?" Lily asked.  
"He's going to join them." James said angrily.  
"Don't say it like that," Sirius argued stopping and turning to look at the two of them. He looked at Lily. "And he said he'd come with me." He said accusingly, pointing his finger at him.  
Lily looked horrified. "No, James." She whispered her face etched with pain. She stumbled towards him and took his hands. "You can't." She breathed.  
James steadied her. "Lily-," He said desperately. "You don't understand." He began.  
"You can't do that," She said, her voice unsteady-filled with hurt, she looked as though she were in physical pain.  
"It's all words." Sirius shrugged. "He won't actually do it."  
James was torn he stared desperately between the two people he cared about most in the world. "Lily I can't be the Aurour who fights his best friend!" He glared. "I didn't want to let him go alone."  
"So you'd be willing to leave me?" She said distraught.  
James floundered. "No," He began. "No, It's- I-," He looked at Sirius pleadingly. "Don't go Padfoot."  
Sirius saw the pain in James's face, suddenly he was torn. "But, my brother-," He whispered.

James didn't know what to say, he looked at Lily pleading for her help. Lily advanced slowly on Sirius and looked him the eye. "I understand your pain Sirius." She said sincerely. "I lost my best friend to the Death Eaters, It still hurts, but going to join them is not the right thing to do. We have to fight for the right side, the side that protects the people against You-Know- Who."  
Sirius didn't say anything for a long moment and then he pulled Lily close to him and hugged her tight- a strange sight for James as these two hardly shared more than witty remarks and the odd joke. "I just want to protect him Lily." He whispered.  
"I know, I know." Lily said hugging him back.

Once Lily had calmed Sirius down, he came inside for a drink, Lily lead him inside ignoring James completely. James followed behind them unsure of why Lily was so stand offish. Lily and Sirius drank tea and talked for awhile then Sirius stood up to leave. He thanked Lily promising he'd call her from the phone box near the Potters house as soon as he got back there. Then he hugged her and turned to James. "Thanks," He said looking down at his feet. "Sorry." He held out his hand. James shook it but pulled him into a hug straight after.

Once Sirius had left James turned to Lily. "Thanks Dear. You were amazing."  
"Don't," She said angrily, crossing her arms and stepping back as he tried to put his arm around her.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said crossly turning and walking back out into the garden.  
James stood there, in her kitchen, confused not knowing what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok: Just a short chapter...sorry, it is pretty short but Im still consindering where to go with this...Reviews are loved as always! Much love 3 Bee 3

Lily avoided him all evening, by the time her family began to leave it was getting late and Lily soon went to bed. Lying in the spare room that night, James couldn't sleep; he wanted to right things with Lily. Slipping out of the bed, he fumbled in his rucksack and found his wand and invisibility cloak. He gripped his wand and pulled the cloak around him. He opened his door and crept into the hall, not wanting to be heard by anyone. He crept across the hallway towards Lily's door. He very quietly reached his arm from under the cloak and knocked on Lily's door.

No answer came. He knocked again and then he heard the creak that said Lily was getting out of bed, and knew she was going to open the door to him.  
"What?" Lily asked in a hushed whispered, cracking the door open slightly and although she couldn't see him she knew he was there.  
"Can we talk?" He asked a disembodied voice as he remained invisible.  
Lily crossed her arms. "No. I don't want to."  
"I don't want to fight." He admitted pulling the cloak off of his head.  
"We're not fighting." She said crossly. "Just not talking,"  
"Well I want to talk," he said trying to catch her eye.  
She paused, looked up and down the hall then after a moment tutted. "Fine. Come in."  
James stepped inside and pulled the cloak off completely, Lily then shut the door behind them.  
"What?" She asked defensively. "What can you say?" She almost snarled. "To the fact that you were going to desert me and join the Death Eaters," Her voice broke and she sobbed, she covered her face attempting to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. "How could you even think of doing that to me? Don't you love me?"  
"Of course I love you," He whispered desperately. "I didn't mean- I was desperate. I mean Sirius, he's my best friend. He was about to-, I just panicked."  
Lily was still crying, she went and sat on her bed. "You were thinking of going though weren't you? Don't lie to me."  
James couldn't answer, he couldn't breathe. He looked at Lily sadly. "For a moment, yeah," His words hung in the air. "But then you came out of the door and I knew I never could leave..." He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, his eyes swimming with tears. "I never thought I'd meet someone who..."He took a deep breath, gulped then continued. "Who made me forget everything else... I mean the Marauders mean the world to me...but if I had to choose between them and you...it's you every time."  
Lily looked up teary eyed from the bed. "You mean that?" She asked.  
"Of course I mean it." James sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
Lily nodded. "And you're not going to join the Death Eaters..?"  
James kissed her cheek. "Never. I promise." He wrapped both arms around her and held her close.  
"Soulmate." He whispered low in her ear, she turned and kissed him. "James," She whispered tears still wet on her cheeks. They kissed for a long moment and then fell in each other's arms onto Lily's bed, after a few moments of whispered words they drifted off to sleep.

James woke up suddenly by a loud knock on the door, he yawned blinked and found he'd fallen asleep with his glasses on. He rubbed his face where the glasses had pressed into his face, yawned again and looked around. He was in Lily's room. Uh-oh. There was another knock on the door and Mrs Evan's voice said "Lily, are you up? Can I come in?" Lily had just woken up, she looked startled, James leapt from the bed and scrambled for his invisibility cloak and wand which he'd left in a heap on the floor last night. "Lily" Mrs Evans called again. James hastily dragged the cloak over himself while Lily looked panicked and attempted to appear innocent. She got up.  
"Sorry Mum." She opened the door. "I was asleep."  
"Well good morning," Mrs Evans kissed her daughter's cheek. "We're going out for the meal at twelve you need to be ready."  
"Yeah," Lily said nervously. "I know." She glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"Right, well," She smiled. "I'll go wake James-!"  
"No!" Lily cut in. "I will,"  
Mrs Evans frowned. "Hmm what happened last night? You looked like you were arguing."  
"Nothing," Lily crossed her arms and involuntarily looked over at the spot that James stood invisible. "We're fine."  
Mrs Evans looked concerned. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes Mum," Lily said exasperated.


	12. Chapter 12

So summers almost over and James and the others wait for their final Hogwarts letters. Its their final year. Who will be Headboy and Headgirl?! ENJOY! And please review! :D Much Love Beesmartie 3

James returned home that evening and spent the following days mulling around his home, with Sirius, eagerly awaiting the owl that would bring his final Hogwarts letter. On the day of its arrival, late August, James woke early; somehow knowing today was the today. He went downstairs, dragging his fingers through his hair as he stomped downstairs.

He was just entering the kitchen, cleaning his glasses on the edge of his t-shirt, when he heard the tell tale hoot of an owl. He saw the barn owl, obviously Hogwarts pedigree and hurried over to the window. "Finally," He said as his mother smiled and nodded, "Arrived about two minutes ago. It" She pointed to the owl and held up one letter "Would only let me take Sirius's letter," There was a twinkle in her eye as she added. "Think he was told to only give the letter to you. Must be something important," She looked at him expectantly.

Blushing, with fumbling fingers, James detached the letter from the owl's foot. Running his index finger down the owl's feather's James looked at the front of the envelope addressed to him in the usual slanted handwriting, penned in the same green ink. Slowly he opened the envelope; he could feel the nervous, excitement running through him.

The parchment felt heavy, he opened it- There was the usual letter informing them to get the train from platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock on September 1st along with the lists of books he'd need for the following school year. He folded the parchment over, his heart hammered as he looked at the next letter, written by Dumbledore himself "I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head Boy, I would like a meeting with yourself and the new Head Girl at the beginning of term. Congratulations and see you in September. Albus Dumbledore." –James read the words out loud revelling in its content. He gave a yell of delight as looked at the Head Boy badge that had came with the note. "Wow, for real."

He looked up at him mother, who was watching with watery eyes. "Oh James," She whispered, hugging him. "I am so proud of you," She kissed his cheek and took the letter from him re-reading the words. "We have to frame this." She beamed full of mothering pride. "Oh James,"

James could feel his heart hammering as he stared at the badge in his hands. "I can't believe it, everything I wanted." He admitted. Mrs Potter smiled. "Your father will be so proud," She took the letter with the list of books he'd need and said. "Trip to Diagon Alley today?"  
James blushed, still staring at the badge. "Yes please."  
"And you are getting a present, anything you want Jamie." She smiled. "I'm so proud of you. And I'll write your Dad a note, at the Ministry, tell him to meet us for lunch. O James, I'm so proud of you." She said hugging him again, just as Sirius came through the door.  
He looked between the mother and son. "What did you do?" He asked grinning, and then his eyes fell on the badge in his best friend's hand. He roared with laughter, his eyes glistening with mischief. "Oh this is wonderful!" He exclaimed obviously thinking of all the trouble they could get up to now that James was Head Boy. He snatched the letter informing him of his appointment of Head Boy, he grinned more widely, "Oh Prongs." He beamed.

*  
James paced the private carriage of the Hogwarts Express nervously. He and Lily had agreed not to tell each other if either of them got the badge. So now he stood in the special Heads compartment on the train praying Lily had indeed got the badge too.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor of the train, his breathe caught and he turned to look from the window to the door to the compartment opening, he let out a sigh of relief as Lily walked in. She threw her arms around his neck "Oh James!" She cried in delight. "I was so sure it was you too." She hugged him tighter.  
James laughed. "Me too Dear," He breathed another sigh of relief. "Congratulations Head Girl." He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.  
"And you too Head Boy."

They sat in the heads compartment for awhile, talking of their plans and discussions for the meeting they were to have soon with the prefects. Lily squeezed his hand "I'm so happy!" She smiled.  
James blushed. "I know; it's amazing." He raised an eyebrow. "See I told you this would happen."  
Lily laughed blushing. "I know you did. I should have believed you."

They left the heads compartment and went to find the other Marauder's. Half way down the train, Lily found her friends and gave James a quick kiss. "I'll find you guys in a bit ok?" She smiled. James squeezed her hand and nodded. "Alright sweetie," He headed up the train looking for his friends.

He found the other Marauder's and casually took his seat beside Sirius by the window.  
"Congratulations James," Remus nodded at the badge gleaming on James's chest.  
"Thanks Moony, Good summer?" James asked, shaking his hand.  
"Yeah thanks." Remus smiled. "And you?" His eyes flicked to Sirius who was reading a Quidditch magazine. "Thanks for the flock of owls with all the letters you sent me by the way." Remus added sarcastically.  
James laughed. "I was busy," He ruffled his hair. "Spent a lot of time with Lily," He winked and Peter, who had been silent up until now let out a loud laugh. James looked at him and gave him a questioning smile. "What about you Pete? Good summer?"

Peter nodded. "It was okay." He said shrugging. "Nothing out of the ordinary,"  
James shrugged and nudged Sirius. "Alright Padfoot?"  
Sirius looked up briefly and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," and went back to his magazine.  
Remus looked at James briefly, with a worried expression, James had filled both him and Peter in on what Sirius had been through this summer and now Sirius's casual stand offish attitude was confusing them all. James shook his head as if to say leave it. He pulled out a pack of exploding snap and said. "Want a game?"

After their second game the trolley arrived outside James stood up feeling his stomach grumble. He went to the trolley. "Want anything?" He asked the others choosing some Bertie Bots for himself. "Can you get me a chocolate frog?" Remus asked politely rummaging around in his pockets for a sickle. "I'll give you the money after..."  
James nodded. "Sure," And grabbed a chocolate frog and was about to give the trolley lady the money when Lily appeared from up the corridor. She stood behind the trolley.  
"Can I have a frog too?" She asked.  
James nodded and took one more chocolate frog, he handed the money over to the trolley lady. "Thanks," He smiled and she moved on to the next compartment.

Lily stood in front of James, he held out the chocolate frog. "Here." He said.  
She reached up and went to take it from him but he gripped the edge of the packet. "For a kiss," James said leaning forward.  
"Done," Lily smiled not releasing her grip on the chocolate frog wrapper; she pressed her lips to his for a long moment. Then she stepped back and tugged the frog from his hand.  
"Mine." She giggled.  
"Correction. You're mine." James took her face in his hands and kissed her longingly. After a moment a cough came from the compartment, Sirius stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. He grinned as the couple broke apart blushing. "Haven't changed from last year have you?"He laughed. "Still making out every change you get."  
"Sorry," Lily said unfazed. "I just can't keep my hands off of him." She winked and brushed past him as she walked into the compartment and sat beside Remus.  
James laughed at Sirius's stunned face and walked back into the compartment after her.


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY i have taken this long to get this chapter out! :( I broke my laptop but things have just got all sorted now and I have all my documents and everything and a nice new laptop! Enjoy this chapter- Bee 3

The first few weeks of school pasted in a blur of meetings with teachers, arranging and organising the prefect duties, for both of them and for James, as he was still captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team he had to reorganising team meetings and practice and trials to find some new talent for his team, determined to bring the trophy home one more time. So they were both feeling the pressures of their roles of Head boy and girl in conjunction with keeping up with their already high piling N.E.W.T work; so much so that they hardly had anytime alone together.

One night, after a month back at school, James and Lily managed to snatch an hour together in a secluded corner of the library; Lily was sitting on his lap rewriting some notes from one of her classes while he had his transfiguration textbook open attempting to read it while being completely distracted by Lily's presence. Throwing aside the textbook, James brushed Lily's hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. "Mm...James." She tutted, "Don't distract me."

"Why ever not?" He said. "The last time we properly kissed, more than a peck was on the train here. I know we've both been busy... but come one Dear, merlin I miss you,"

Lily turned her head to look at him, knowing he was right, knowing that although they had been together a lot, seen a lot of each other it had always been in situations where they could not really act as a couple. "You're right."She sighed as James wrapped his arms around her. "Let's make a promise." She said. "A promise that we will leave our Sunday Afternoon's completely free for each other?"

James nodded. "Sounds good. Why Sunday?"

"Don't know." Lily shrugged. "Just because we're so busy during the week I guess."

"Ok, now Dear?" He said questioningly, he gave her a knowing smile.

Lily giggled and kissed him, turning to face him, pressing herself close to him as they embraced. They stayed like this for a long time, caught in this passionate embrace in a dusty corner of the library, until they were rudely disturbed- "Excuse me?" A voice drawled. "Am I catching the Head Boy and Head girl in the act?"

James pulled himself away from Lily and turned to see Sirius standing there, his broad shoulders covering the way back into the main area of the library. James gritted his teeth, willing his best friend to go away. Lily had turned to see Sirius too and was beginning to move off of James's lap. He grabbed her waist to hold her there, annoyed at Sirius's disruption. She brushed her hair from her eyes attempting to look less ruffled. "We weren't doing anything." Lily said defensively.

"Sure you weren't." Sirius sneered and his eyes flickered down, looking at Lily's shirt- the first few buttons were undone. She blushed fiercely and crossed her arms

"Oh Sirius bugger off," James said annoyed hating to see Lily embarrassed because of his best friend.

Sirius laughed. James glared. "Look I came to get you because you missed practice." Sirius explained.

"No I didn't- its only-," James said checking his watch. "Oh shit. It's nine already. Where did the time go?" He looked between Lily and Sirius.

"I wouldn't like to guess." Sirius said with a cheeky smirk. "Don't worry Prongs. I covered for you. Said you had some special meeting- which," He added with a grin at the couple. "It seems like you did."

Lily blushed. "Sirius don't take this out of proportion. We were only kissing."

"Oh really?" Sirius laughed his eyes on James's, telling James with a simple look that he knew this wasn't true. "Okay." He shrugged and turned to leave. "Don't let me catch you up to anything again." He laughed and left.  
"Urgh, why does he get like that when he sees us kiss or anything?" Lily asked, not liking the smirking version of himself Sirius adopted when he caught them being coupley.

"He's just jealous." James said loudly, to ensure that Sirius would hear.

James slid a piece of parchment across the desk to Lily during one History of Magic lesson.

"I'm so bored..." He had scrawled across the top of the page.

"Same here...just sleep- you never take notes in Binns's lessons anyway what would it matter?" Lily wrote back.

"Mmm...It's too hot in here to sleep- wish he'd open a window every now and then!"

"James! He's a ghost! He's not going to know if it's too hot or not! Why don't you just put your hand up and ask him if you can open a window?"  
"Yeah right!" James smirked as he passed the parchment back to Lily.

"Well stop moaning then!" Lily wrote back rolling her eyes as she did so.

James shrugged and wrote back, a small smile on his lips. "Come on lets ditch the rest of this."

"And how do you expect we'd be able to manage that?"

James looked at her as he read her last message and pointed with his quill to the Head Girls badge gleaming on her chest. "Powers Dear! We just say we have to attend some meeting!" James grinned as he wrote.

"And that Potter is abusing your power!"

"Oh shut it Evans. Live on the wild side of life for once- you know. It's the middle of the day...so that means no one would be in the Gry. Tower- we'd have some privacy..." He looked up at her as she read his words and gave her a wink. Lily blushed at the thought of have some alone, private time with James.

She grabbed her quill and replied hastily. "That offer is tempting...plan?"

James grinned as he read her message. He quickly shoved his books, wand and that scrap of parchment in his bag and raised his hand, adopting the good Head Boy expression he was so apt at wearing now. As he waited for Binns to notice his raised hand, Lily feinted checking her watch and packed away her things as James politely explained about a meeting they had to attend.

As they slipped out of the classroom, James walked by Sirius, who caught his eye and mouthed "Good one." Raising his eyebrows and then glancing at Lily pulling a quick suggestive look. "Have fun." He muttered jealous that his best friend was ditching Binns's lesson to go off with his girlfriend; while he was stuck sitting next to Remus who was eagerly writing down every word their teacher spoke.

The weather was bitter; James was cold, colder than he'd been in a long time. The rain came down in sheets; he shivered, his hands slipped on the wet wood of his broom handle. He leaned forward, urging the broom to go faster, attempting to ignore the whistling of the wind that shook his body. He had known the weather was going to be bad, but not this bad. The match was dragging; Ravenclaw had improved this year and were giving his team a run for his money. Nevertheless Gryffindor will still winning by a small margin.

He looked over his shoulder; Sirius was flying towards him the quaffle tucked under his left arm, his right hand on the handle of his broom. His hair was ragged in the rain, yet he was grinning seemingly unconcerned as he flew directly into the storm. Behind him a blue blur was flying straight towards him, "Sirius," He yelled and he knew his best friend had heard him. "Behind you," He pointed with a numb hand at the pursing Ravenclaw. Sirius looked behind him slightly, unconcerned. He looked at James once more as they continued to fly forward in the rain.

Thunder rumbled in the darkening afternoon sky, disguising the sound of a bludger being directed his way. James didn't hear the bludger, didn't see it: the last thing he remembered was Sirius throwing the Quaffle towards their fellow chaser, watching the red ball soar through the golden hoop and then pain in the back of his head, blackness and a sense of falling...

Images and noise flickered through his mind as he fell in and out of consciousness: Sirius's face up close, his face filled with worry and fear, screaming, crowds, people pushing shoving to get close to something, someone...him? The sounds of the wind, the rain hammering down, someone prodding the back of his head, pain, noise, a whistle piercing the air, the referee rushing towards the crowds, some ones arms around him, Lily's worried face, her soft voice, her hand reaching for him then darkness again.

He woke to a bright light and the image of many faces crowded around him. He was lying down on a flat comfy surface. He blinked, he wasn't wearing his glasses, he could hardly see. He coughed, he couldn't find his voice. "What happened?" He said roughly.

Sirius was right beside him, leaning over him, his face etched with worry. "Bludger to the head," James groaned as he realised he was right, he could feel the pain now, throbbing at the back of his head. He tried to move his hand to feel the lump but Sirius clasped his hand. "Don't Prongs, you're bleeding."

"Glasses," James asked pleadingly. Sirius shook his head. "But you're blurred." Sirius half-laughed at this but he still looked worried.

James turned his head slightly and saw Lily standing at the opposite side of the bed to Sirius, she had tears in her eyes, and her usually perfect hair was tangled and a mess from the rain. "Jamie?" She asked reaching for his free hand.

"Lils." He whispered trying to smile but the pain was becoming overwhelming. He hardly noticed that the rest of the team were all grouped around his bedside, as well as Remus and Peter.

As James slipped back into unconsciousness, the nurse arrived at the bedside. She was annoyed at the number of visitors and how most of them were wearing extremely muddy and water logged Quidditch robes, she ordered the team away telling they weren't allowed back until they were clean, allowing only Remus, Peter and Lily to stay as they weren't in muddy robes; Sirius however refused to leave with the rest of the team. "No. I'm staying," he argued. The nurse glared. "He's my best friend."

"Padfoot," Remus said evenly, calmly. "Just go for a quick shower and then come straight back if anything serious happens we'll come and get you." Remus promised smiling at his friend.

Sirius crossed his arms. "I don't want to leave. I'm worried." He admitted.

Lily who had barely been listening to the argument looked up at the tone in which Sirius now spoke in. She let go of James's hand and moved to stand beside Sirius.

"Come on Sirius." She said softly. "I'll walk you back up to Gryffindor Tower. Help you clear you're worries."

Although Lily herself was worried she knew Sirius needed company and besides she'd been petrified from the moment she'd seen the blurred red figure falling through the sky, knowing it could be James and then watching as another red cloaked figure soared downwards after him; recognising the second red blur as Sirius she knew it was James who had been hit and was falling speedily to the ground. Her heart had leapt to her throat and even now she couldn't get rid of the fear that James was in trouble, in pain, even when she could see he was in the safest, best place possible.

She glanced back once at the boy she loved unconscious on the bed; the nurse now leaning over him, wand in hand. She gently guided Sirius from the hospital and out into the corridor. They didn't speak for a long time, the halls echoed with their footsteps and the sound of their wet cloaks. Finally Lily spoke "He'll be okay Sirius." She said gently.

"I just can't lose him." Tears burned in Sirius's eyes, he looked down to hide them from Lily. His voice caught as he spoke. "He's all I've got."

Lily half smiled understanding what he meant but not agreeing. She took his hand and squeezed it. "That's not true, you've got Remus and Peter and me." She smiled.

Sirius nodded, they were at the portrait hole by now, he dropped her hand and whipped his eyes on his wet sleeve. "Thanks Evans." He grinned. "See you in a bit." And with that he disappeared into the Common Room pulling on the face, the image, of cocky Sirius Black that everyone knew and loved. Although, Lily thought to herself, she preferred the other side to him, the side he rarely showed, the side she'd first seen the night he'd arrived at her door to tell James he was running off to be a Death Eater and the side she'd seen again tonight as he'd worried over his best friend and for the first time Lily truly saw why James cared about Sirius so much, she saw how deep their friendship ran, how much the Marauder's for all their show and bravado, really cared for each other and would easily protect each other to the ends of the earth.


	14. Chapter 14

ENJOY! XD-Bee 3

James woke groggily, he blinked, he was blind- not completely but he knew he wasn't wearing his glasses- he groaned and reached to where his bedside cabinet would usually be in the Gryffindor tower, his hands fumbled in the air, no cabinet. He moaned, and tried to sit up, in doing so he suddenly felt the pain in his ribs, right arm and head. "Ah bloody hell." He gasped. He tried to move his arm; he looked down through his hazy vision to see his right arm in a sling, pain shot through his head as he moved, and he remembered the match, remembered the pain of the bludger, falling from his broom, Sirius catching him, being brought into the hospital wing...

He heard the sound of feet hurrying towards to his bed, he looked around slightly, although it made his head hurt, and saw the nurse hurrying towards him. "Good Afternoon Mr Potter." She said in a familiar tone, he was a well-known patient. "It's good to see you awake." She continued and gently pressed his glasses onto his face.

"Thanks," He breathed.

The nurse touched his brow gently, brushing his hair out of the way, "You're cold." She said concerned. She leaned towards him and looked in his eyes to check his pupils. "What do you remember?"

"What do you mean?" James asked trying desperately to sit up but when he couldn't manage, due to the pain, he slumped back into the bed restlessly.

"Do you know how you got here? Do you know what happened?" She asked kindly, as she did so she gently helped him to sit up. He thanked her with a soft smile.

"Quidditch," He said simply. "Bludger to the head. Nothing I haven't had before."

"True, I've definitely seen you many times before James," She said with a smile, she sat on the edge of his bed. "Can you just lean forward? I know it might hurt. Sorry." He leaned forward as she asked and gave a little laugh at her comment.

"This has got to be a record though hasn't it?" He grinned at the nurse who was kind faced, aging and fairly familiar to him as he'd spent so much time in the Hospital wing during his years at Hogwarts. For some reason the nurse reminded him of his mother.

The nurse prodded his head carefully, feeling the lump that the bludger's hit had caused. "What record?" She asked.

"First match of the session and I end up in the Hospital wing. Haven't done that before."

"You did end up here on your first day back to school a couple of years ago, do you remember?" She said with a laugh.

James didn't answer, of course he remembered. It had been his fifth year and unfortunately Remus's furry little problem had occurred on their first night back at school that year, Remus had lost control during his transformation, had lashed out, it had only been because Sirius had been there to cover his back that James had not been bitten. Sirius so worried of James's condition had left Remus alone with Peter in the Shack and carried James to The Hospital wing. Unable to tell the nurse about Remus's secret Sirius had fabricated a story of some silly prank that had got James injured, covering for all of them. When the Headmaster had come to check in, he had not said he knew of what himself, Sirius and Peter did for Remus each full moon but by the smile and the look of respect in his sparkling blue eyes James knew that Professor Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on.

"James, dear?" The nurse asked softly bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry," James shook his head, to clear his thoughts, which was a bad idea as it made his head hurt. "I was thinking, yeah I remember that time," He said. "So how's my head looking?" He asked in a conversational tone, now that he was focusing on how quickly he could get over these injuries. "And what have I done to my arm?"

"You broke your arm but Skele- Gro fixed it in one night, as for your head it fine now but it may be sore for awhile," The nurse explained, getting up and handing him a flask full of a medicine potion, James looked at the contents: green and slushy. "Mhm, tasty," He groaned.

"Drink it." She tutted.

James looked at the content again and wrinkled his nose; he lifted the flask to his lips with his good arm and drank. "Urgh," He groaned. "That's disgusting."

"You also bruised your ribs." She informed him, James nodded.

"Thought so,"

"Your friends have stopped by twice today already," The nurse told him, gathering up the empty flask and smiling. "I told them to go back to class and that they could visit this evening."

"So it's Monday..?" James checked nervous he'd slept through more than one day.

"Yes," She said turning to head back to her office. "Are you hungry at all James?"

James thought for a moment, he was hungry but all he really wanted was to see his friends- to see Lily. "I, er-,"

"How about some toast?" She offered.

James gave a shrug. "Ok. I guess." He settled back into his pillows and looked around, on the bedside cabinet to his left opposite to where his usually was, he saw that someone- Lily he guessed- had left his wand and had also brought him a collection of his books from his trunk, he smiled at this. James sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall it was only half past one he had hours before lessons finished before he could see Lily and the Marauders; he sighed, his bruised ribs aching, he picked up 'Quidditch through the ages' from the stack of books and leafed through it to pass the time.

By the time Lily arrived when afternoon classes had finished James had dozed off again and woke to see her sitting beside his bed, her hand holding his gently. He yawned and rubbed his face where his glasses had dug into his cheek as he'd fallen asleep with them on. He looked at Lily and smiled slightly. "Hey beautiful," He said quietly.

"James," She said her eyes watering with happiness and relief to see him awake and well. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

James sat up a bit and moved the book he'd fallen asleep reading, he rested it back on the bedside table. "Better," He half smiled. "Why? Were you worried?"

Lily's cheeks flushed and her eyes watered more. "Of course I was worried James." She leaned closer to him and sighed. "I was so worried. I thought – when I saw you fall, my heart stopped," Tears started down her cheeks before she could stop herself.

"Oh Lils," James whispered leaning towards her, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He pressed his forehead against hers gently and whispered. "It's okay Dear, I'm okay,"

"I know," She laughed shakily and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I just-," She squeezed his hand. "Don't ever get hurt again, don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't dare." He promised kissing her again, longer this time, more drawn out.

"I love you." She breathed between kisses.

"I love you too." He said pulling back, he let go off her hand, absentmindedly touching where his ribs hurt, he muttered. "My ribs..."

"Oh Prongsie-," She sighed.

"Come sit up here." James said patting the bed, he shuffled over to give her room and she sat beside him. James wrapped his arms around her and she curled close to him, her head on his chest, tears still wet on her cheeks. "I'll never leave your side, not ever." He promised and kissed the top of her head.

James stayed in the Hospital Wing for two more days, the nurse refusing to let him out of bed without her help. His ribs still ached from the bruising but his arm had recovered within a day, however his head ached where the bludger had hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

From the hospital wing to High hopes James Potter and Lily Evans are as in love as ever on this rollcoaster ride into adulthood...! Bee!

By Wednesday, he was allowed to return to the Gryffindor tower, he walked slowly through the corridors, it was the middle of the day and the castle was quite as the rest of the school were in lessons. He pulled The Marauder's Map from his back pocket and pulled his wand from his cloak pocket. He checked over his shoulder before muttering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map unfolded at his words and the dots of the thousands of students appeared. James peered at it searching for his friend's names. "Where are you?" He muttered searching for their names. Then he spotted Remus's footprints hurrying along a corridor, a corridor adjacent to this one. "Moony," He muttered to himself.

"Mischief managed." He said automatically, tucking wand and map into his bag.

He hurried up the corridor and when he turned the corner he saw Remus looking flustered carrying a large stack of books. "Moony!" He grinned.

"Oh, James," He said slightly surprised. "Good to see you out of bed."

"That's not what Lily says." Sirius said cheekily, appearing out of thin air beside James.

"Merlin!" James shouted shocked. "I never saw you on the map!"

Sirius sniggered and threw James's invisibility cloak at him. "I burrowed this while you were on bed rest, hope that's not a problem."  
"Course not." James said folding it up and tugging it onto the strap of his shoulder bag. "What did you use it for anyway?"

"Oh," Sirius hesitated and shot a nervous look at Remus. "Nothing," James frowned at him and he gave a shrug and pulled an expression as if to say 'Later'. James nodded briefly and then looked between his best friends. "Aren't you both meant to be in class?"

Remus answered for them. "Slughorn's ill today, potions was cancelled with no work set."

"Oh good, got loads to catch up on as it is." James said and they began to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Either of you seen Lily? And where's Peter?" James wondered.

"Pete's in the library he had a free anyway, he was catching up with some late work. Not sure about Lily," Sirius said fiddling with something in his hand.

"What's that?" James asked curious; Sirius opened his fist to show a training Quidditch snitch. James grabbed it in glee, grinning. "How did you get this?" he asked turning it over in his hands.

"Robbed it from one of the broom cupboards- a Slytherin one" Sirius grinned.

"Good one Padfoot." James threw the snitch back to him, he caught it easily.

"You could get in trouble for that." Remus said, nervously and when both Sirius and James gave him a puzzled look he asked "What?"exasperated.

"You need to lighten up Moony," Sirius explained. "You're in your final year and you're still worried about rule breaking."

"I'm a prefect. I've got to set the example."

"Example of what? How to be boring?" Sirius laughed.

"Oi," Remus said indignantly.

"James is Head Boy and he doesn't care." Sirius counter-argued.

Remus frowned. "On the contrary I believe," Remus looked at James. "I think he cares a lot more than he'd ever admit." He looked at James for confirmation, James shrugged and continued to walk beside his friends, content to listen to their bickering rather than join in.

Finally when the argument was getting extremely petty- and they'd reached the portrait hole- James turned to his friends and said "Both of you shut up. You fight like an old married couple." This silenced them, Sirius looked offended by this accusation and buffed out his chest to prove his manliness. He shot Remus a mischievous grin. "Well I'm obviously the man in our marriage Remus." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Remus laughed. "You, the bloke? Yeah right, remember who turns into a wolf!" He jabbed his thumb to his chest as though this ended the argument.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked. "Which means you have monthlies."

Remus didn't take this well. James turned to look at Sirius, while Remus rushed up to the portrait hole and into the Common Room. "That was below the belt." James told Sirius who did look slightly embarrassed at his actions. "You should apologise." James told him, Sirius didn't answer.

They entered the nearly empty Common Room, Remus was sat in the far corner with a book open on the table in front of him. James headed to his favourite seat beside the fire, Sirius went to follow him. "No," James hissed and pushed him in the general direction of Remus. "Go say sorry."

With that James turned his back on Sirius and went to sit down. Sirius stood for a moment looking faintly annoyed then went over to speak with Remus. James rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour and pulled the map and his wand from his bag once more, looking for Lily's where abouts.

An hour later Lily rushed into the Common Room, she threw her bag to the floor and wrapped her arms around James who'd stood up to greet her. "You're back. I went down to the Hospital Wing as soon as I got out of class and they said you'd been let out earlier! I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She said all in a rush. James smiled and put his arms around her he looked at her and smiled. "It's ok. I'm fine see,"

Lily nodded and leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm glad to see you better."

James rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Lily who, as always, looked eager and interested. The teacher droned on, the meeting was going on way longer than he'd expected and he had two essays to do and tonight was a full moon so he had to get the homework done before they went out later. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair; picked up his discarded quill and tipped it into the open ink pot, and began to doodle on the parchment in front of him absentmindedly.

"Right," Said Professor Dumbledore decisively, when the pervious teacher had finished speaking "That's all for this evening, I think."

There was a scarping and shuffling of chairs and ruffling of parchment as teachers all around them got up and left the table, Lily jerked at his arm and James looked up baffled. "Oh, sorry." He chuckled standing up quickly and shoving his things into his bag. "I zoned out."

"Yeah you did." Lily laughed quietly. "Did you listen at all?"

James shrugged. "I had stuff on my mind Lils."

"Lucky I took notes huh?" She asked.

James nodded "Lucky I have such a wonderful girlfriend," He said and put his arm around her as they walked along the corridor. "It's a full moon tonight see." He whispered low in her ear.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And I've got two long essays to do by tomorrow as well as going out with Remus."

"Ah," Lily said understanding.  
"So now that meeting overrunning...Well it's a little more than inconvenient." James checked his watch hastily. "As soon as we get back to the Tower, I've got to dump my stuff and leave, we haven't got long. We have to get him down there at least an hour before yknow?"

"So your essays..?"

"Detention I guess." He shrugged.

Lily frowned "That's not good," Lily hated the idea of him getting more detentions but knew better than to suggest James miss a full moon outing, he'd never do that to Remus.

"Fancy doing them for me?"He winked. Lily frowned and James laughed and kissed her. "I'm joking."

"Good." She pouted. "Why didn't you do them yesterday?" She wondered.

"I had to cover McMillian, y'know the sixth year Slytherin prefect? Yeah his patrol duties cos he was sick then I had Quidditch. Things are really hectic at the moment aren't they?" He sighed.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I've missed you, I mean I know we have our Sunday afternoons but still-," She looked at him longingly.

James smiled sadly as a way of agreement. "I know Dear,"

"So Christmas..." Lily wondered.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," James said determinedly. "I mean- it's our last Christmas here." He hastened to explain.

"Then I'm staying too." Lily said. "Mum was just wondering, but I said we'd properly stay here."

"Well if you want us to go to yours...?"

"No, I wanted to stay here too really...but Mum asked anyway." She shrugged and James dropped his arm from around her and she took his hand. "Can you believe it's almost our last Christmas here?" She said quietly, swinging their joined hands.

James glanced at her his eyes were watering just thinking about it. He gulped and nodded. "Yeah," He glanced around the corridor they were walking up. "I'm going to miss this place like hell."

"Me too," She softly, "I mean this is the only wizarding place I know."

James squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll show you all the places in the world."

Lily grinned mischievously at him "Really?" She breathed, inspired by this idea.

"Yeah," He bit his lip smiling at her, he paused. "There is kind of a Wizarding Tradition- that erm-," He hesitated awkwardly, nervously. "Where, wizards and witches, take a yearlong tour of the world, seeing the sights etc straight after they finish school..." He looked at her nervously.

"You mean..?" She said quietly.

"Would you like to go together?" James said his heart hammering, it had been something that had been bugging him for a while now and he was glad to finally ask her. He looked at her, her face broke into a wide smile and she threw her arms around him, crushing her lips against his. The force in which she threw herself at him made him stumble and his back pressed against the wall. James kissed her back eagerly, his hands groping at her waist. When they finally broke apart, red cheeked and short of breathe James pressed his forehead against hers "Can I take that for a yes?" He chuckled.

Lily nodded, watery eyed. "I would love to. But money-,"

"I have savings. Don't worry about it." James tutted and kissed her once more. He pulled away and sighed. "I don't want to leave...but," He breathed. "I'm going to be really late for the lads." He kissed her hungrily again.

Lily nodded understandingly and pushed away from him slightly. "Yeah, I get it." She pecked him once more. "Come on." She stood up straighter and took his hand again, they walked up the corridor. She kept throwing him covert glances as they walked, blushing, happy. James knew he'd shocked her with his plans, but he knew she was happy and he himself was delighted by the idea of being with her, travelling with her next year, living together and the rest of their future that, right now, as they walked, still flushed cheeked and in love, looked very bright...

Still light with happiness about his future with Lily, James ran out into the grounds that evening with his friends; joy in his heart and a smile on his face. Their moonlit antics were as crazed as ever: Sirius as Padfoot, chased him as he leapt and bound, as free as a bird with his heart full with ideas and dreams of his future. And when Moony lashed out, overcome by the werewolf instincts, James hardly felt the graze, didn't notice as Sirius growled and leapt at Remus pushing him to the ground and Wormtail running up and down as a distraction. He leapt back to his feet and helped his friends and slowly as the wintery morning sun filled the sky and their friend came back to himself, to them, James was filled with confidence that their future's would be rich, full with everything they'd ever dreamt of, despite the ongoing worries about the war and the dark forces, things could and would be good for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry its taken me this long to update...I wonder if there is anyone out there who still wants to read this? I hope there is, as always I'd love a comment or a follower of this story! Share you views please and do enjoy :)- Bee 3

Head pounding with a headache, induced from lack of sleep, his cheek sore from the graze Remus had given him, and two unwritten essays James, gave up the following morning and simply rested his head on the table in The Great Hall over breakfast. Remus touched James's shoulder lightly and muttered quietly "I'm sorry about the graze Prongs."

James looked up slightly, resting his head on his folded arms. "Its fine," he said quietly. "I'm just tired Moony."

Remus nodded, "Have you done the essay for Potions?" He asked.

James shook his head and muttered "Pass the juice." with a gesture at the jug of juice. Remus passed the jug over and James forced himself to sit up and pour a glass of juice. He took a sip. "Hand over some parchment." Remus said hurriedly waving a hand at him.

"What?" James frowned, drinking more juice. "No, it's fine."

"I feel bad," Remus said pouting.

James shot him an annoyed glance. "I've told you a hundred times before, its fine. It's part and parcel."

"Part and parcel of what?" Remus frowned.

"Of being your friend Moony, silly boy." Sirius said with a laugh, ruffling his hair and taking a seat beside Remus. He grinned sheepishly. "You look a bit rough this morning Prongs." He commented.

"Thanks."James said sharply, Sirius decided to ignore the sarcasm and started piling sausage and eggs onto James's plate.  
"What are you doing Sirius?" James asked, "I'm not even hungry Padfoot."

"Sure you are." Sirius grinned now filling his own plate with bacon, sausages, eggs- every food visible on the table.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" James asked annoyed at Sirius's hyper mood. "You only got as much sleep as the rest of us yet you seem extremely awake this morning."

Sirius laughed, "That is, my friend, because I have a date with a girl this Saturday night."  
"So?" Remus shrugged. "What's new? You always have a date."

"Yeah Padfoot? What's the big deal?" James asked intrigued, he glanced at his plate and decided that maybe he was hungry; he grabbed a fork and dug in. Sirius noticed this and smiled.

"Because it's with..." He looked at his best friends and lowered his voice. "You know...her." He smiled.

"Oo," Remus said understanding at the same time as James grinned and said "Ah! Yes! Well done!"

"Who?" Asked Peter quietly from beside James.

"Oh Merlin!" James said surprised. "I forgot you were there for a moment, Wormtail."

Peter smiled slightly and asked again. "Who?"

Sirius shot a glance at James, shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'tell him' so James leaned down and whispered the girls name in his ear: "Katie Owens."

"Oh," Peter smiled cheekily. "She's pretty."

"Pretty hot alright-," Sirius grinned. "She's Ravenclaw, sixth year. Took me long enough to get her to agree-,"

"Which-," Lily said cutting in as she approached them. "is the only reason you really like her." She said lightly, her hand on James's shoulder, she smiled across at Sirius. "because she denied your first offer."

Sirius glared then looked at James. "Deal with your girlfriend will you?"

Lily made a noise to show her annoyance at this comment but James didn't reply or even act as though he'd heard this comment at all. He looked up at Lily. "You ready?" He asked, taking one last swig of his juice and standing up, dragging his fingers through his hair in a routine sort of way.

Lily glared at Sirius then looked back at James. "Sure." She said then shot a look at Sirius again. "I think I'll pass my condolences to Katie when I next see her, poor girl, going out with you." She said briskly and started walking towards the doors. James grabbed his bag, grinned at his friends, shrugged then ran to catch up with her.

Sirius sat dumbfounded staring after his best friend. "He just sided with her didn't he? Without even speaking?" Sirius checked.

Remus nodded. "Did you expect anything less?" He chuckled. "If you did, you're mad, he'd do anything for her. And I can't blame him."

By the Christmas Holidays, things were noticeable worse. It was no longer just sickening rumours or Slytherin's grouping together and calling themselves Death Eaters; the newspapers were now filling with head lines of disappearances and murders and the problems were getting more widespread not just in Britain but beginning to spread through Europe.

"Not again," Lily sighed opening the newspaper and reading the headline.  
"What?" James sighed. Lily handed the paper over to him and he sighed again. "So another disappearance." He grimaced; Lily shuffled closer to him, he pulled her ever more closer and they curled up together. They were sitting on a rug beside the fire; it was late almost midnight on Christmas Eve.

James threw the paper out the way attempting to rid the moment of any dark thoughts or news. "Come here beautiful." James murmured stretching out on the rug, Lily lay beside him and rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "This is our first Christmas together." He whispered.

Lily frowned and looked up at him. "We were together last Christmas." She said confused and also slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know we were going out last Christmas. But we're actually spending Christmas together this year." James explained with a smile.

Later, when the clock chimed midnight, James realised Lily had fallen asleep; her chest rose and fell regularly, her face softer and more carefree in sleep, James snuggled closer to her loving the familiar feel of her in his arms. "Merry Christmas," He whispered as he looked into the fire, at the rich deep colours: red, orange and yellow. The flames flickered and soon James felt his eye lids get heavy, before he knew it he'd fallen asleep, warmed by the fire and by the heat of Lily asleep in his arms...

The New Year began bitter and icy cold; dark news continued to circulate throughout the castle putting a damper on everyone's spirits; everyone that was except the Slytherin's, who seemed to thrive in the midst of the gloom. Whilst the general moral in the castle was low James had noticed that Sirius seemed particularly morose; he had lost that witty edge, was excluding himself more and more and was falling behind on his work more than usual.

One evening Sirius returned to the Common Room looking sombre, he threw James the invisibility cloak without a word and sat down. It was the third time this week he'd borrowed the cloak without explanation and although James never minded lending it to him, he couldn't help but worry about his friend.

"Been with Katie?" James asked in a cheery voice, attempting to subtlety find out what he had been up to.

"No." Sirius gritted his teeth and stared at his hands.

"But you're still seeing her aren't you?" James checked.

"Yes." Sirius answered, without looking up.

"Anything, you er...want to talk about?" James asked quietly, he was desperate for Sirius to confine in him and now was the perfect time, with both Remus and Peter not around; they had the time to talk.

"No." He said abruptly.

"Right that's it." James said annoyed. He stood up and grabbed Sirius by the arm dragging him to his feet; he pulled him out of the Common Room and into the corridor. "What's going on Sirius?" James said angrily pushing him against the wall.

Sirius pushed him away. "Nothing." He said roughly, detached. "It's nothing"

"More than two words Padfoot!" James said furiously, glaring at Sirius, "Answer me!" He yelled gripping Sirius by the front of his robes desperate to catch his attention. He shook him, almost roughly. "Sirius! Just talk to me!" Sirius just stared at him, he didn't try to push him off, he didn't speak. "Come on! It's me! It's James! You can tell me!" James urged.

Sirius shook his head and looked away from James, looked at his feet, looked up the corridor- anything to avoid James's pleading gaze. "Padfoot please!" James urged him, his hands dropped from the front of Sirius's robes and he dug them deep into his pockets. He looked at his friend in the half light of the corridor and spoke very quietly incase anyone were to walk past and overhear. "I won't judge you Sirius. But you have to tell me, have you gone and done what we talked about this summer?" James's heart thudded as the words came out, this was his worst fear. Sirius's expression was unreadable. James waited.

Silence hung the air, James stared desperately at Sirius, waiting, hoping he'd answer. "Right that is it." James said his voice filled with anger and passion once more. Before Sirius could move James had him pinned up against the wall again, this time forcefully, his wand drawn directed at his chest. James's hand was shaking as he gripped his wand, he wasn't going to curse him, but he was desperate and he had to know now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius roared.

James laughed sarcastically. "Oh! Lucky me! A full sentence!"

With his free hand; his heart hammering against his chest, a lump in his throat, James grabbed the hem of Sirius left sleeve and tugged it upwards. He expected to see the dark skull of the death eaters burned into his friends forearm, but to his relief Sirius skin was untarnished.

"Oh thank merlin!" James sighed with relief both of his hands falling to his sides.

Sirius looked between his arm and James. "You're kidding me right?" He sneered. "You actually thought-,"

"Well you were acting really odd!" James said angrily defending himself, thrusting his wand back into his cloak pocket. "You don't talk anymore! You don't laugh or joke! It's like you're gone! Like the life has been sucked out of you! I just don't get it!" James was angry and upset and stressed, worried, desperate to know what was making Sirius act so strange. He dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Sirius gave a hollow laugh. "It has." He spoke softly, his eyes drifting from his shoes to James's face, but still not quite meeting his eyes. "Last summer, when I left," He breathed heavily and pushed his hair out of his face. "Reg was still only talking of joining them-," He paused, James didn't move, just waited for him to continue. "But I've been, erm, watching him since we started back at school. He's refused to talk to me. So I had to keep an eye on him without him knowing, Things got serious last term." He gulped and looked away. "I watched him talking with a few others, bad things happened, he went missing for a couple of days. He definitely wasn't at school. I had the map. I checked it ALL" He emphasised the word "all the time!"

"Oh, Sirius." James said sadly.

"Yeah." Sirius said crossing his arms. "He's officially become one of them." He stated, emotion seeping through the barrier of pretence he had put up. "After everything I tried to do to protect him. I couldn't, he took the mark." He said dully.

James was lost for words, Sirius was broken, emotionally, "Sirius-," He whispered pulling him close, crushing him in a hug. For a moment Sirius was stunned and didn't respond to the hug and then slowly he returned the pressure, wrapping his arms around James. "You should have told me." James whispered, gripping him close. "I could have- we could have done- I don't know, but at least you could have had someone to talk to,"

"Yeah," Sirius exhaled deeply.

After a long moment, Sirius released him and the two boys stepped apart, James gripped Sirius by the shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you Padfoot."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"So you've been keeping this all to yourself?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged.  
"And its where you've been sneaking off to with my cloak?"

"Yeah, I would hang around the Slytherin common room under it, follow Reg around the castle, listen to his conversations, see who he talked to. But there was nothing I could do, bar a full body bind curse and locking him a broom cupboard!" Sirius laughed.

"We could of done that!" James said with a laugh.

"You know-,"James said, deciding his words carefully. "You've always got us."

"Yeah I do. Thanks." Sirius padded James's arm then gave a little laugh. "Thanks Jamie, it means the world to me."

"I know. I love you Sirius." James said simply, looking at his best friend.

"I love you too James." Sirius said in one breath.

There was silence for a moment then Sirius laughed. "Well that was a little gay." He stated.

James laughed too. "No sorry Padfoot, I don't like you _that_ way. I'm taken and so are you even if you try to deny that you and Katie are actually getting serious."

Sirius laughed and threw his arm around James's shoulder and together, laughing and joking, they headed back into the Common Room.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry its taken me so long to post this...Ive had a bit of writers block, thats why this is soo short! Enjoy and please review! - Bee!

James began to catch himself watching Regulus too; without meaning to James would find that his gaze would wander to the Slytherin table in search of his best friend's brother. He would make excuses to take the patrol duties that meant being around the dungeons; wondering if there was anything he could do to save the boy who looked so much like his best friend but really held nothing but a last name and inherited looks in common. Sirius, however, it seemed was coping with it a lot better now that he'd confined in James and as a result everyone seemed to be effected by Sirius's mood which had gone back to its old joyful self. The happier Sirius was brilliant; everyone in their house couldn't fail to feel happier and carefree with Sirius Black bouncing around the place.

One Sunday morning, the Marauders were lounging in the Common Room when James turned to say something to Remus but was distracted by the sight of Lily rushing through the Portrait Hole in floods of tears. "What the-?" James said loudly. "Lily?" He called jumping to his feet and rushing to her side. "What is it?" He glanced around, people were looking at them. He hesitated before putting his arm around her and quickly leading her to a seat by a window. He kept his arm around her as she desperately tried to brush tears from her eyes as still more sobs escaped her. James noticed a crumbled piece of parchment in her hand. "What's that?" He asked gently, "Is it an essay? A letter or something? What's wrong?" James asked desperately.

Without a word Lily thrust the parchment at James who took it hesitantly, he unfolded it and read:

"Lily,

I cannot believe I am using your…owl to write to you, freak.

I just thought you should know that Vernon and I are engaged. The wedding is scheduled for this summer. Neither myself nor Vernon want you or your unnatural boyfriend at our wedding at all let alone part of the wedding party, but Mum is insisting you are both at least invited. So I'm enclosing an invitation against my wishes.

I won't ask how your school for freaks is going, because I don't really care.

Petunia."

James read the letter twice over, stunned at the harshness behind the words. "Oh Lily," James whispered wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to him, she sobbed quietly. "Horrible isn't it?" She whispered in a broken voice. James didn't know how to reply. "Lily," He whispered again, pressing his lips against her temple. "Dear," He held her close, knowing he couldn't really say anything that would comfort her.

James didn't know how long he sat there holding her close, not saying a word, until she finally whispered, "She doesn't want me there. You see she called me a freak?"

James nodded and his voice was husky as he spoke "Yes, I know, just-,"

"No," She cut in, "It's horrible, I can't help what I am but she acts as though I have some disease- I don't understand!"

"I do," James said quietly, his hand gently stroking up and down her back. "She's jealous."

Lily shook her head but didn't argue. "We used to talk about our weddings you know? When we were little."

"She was going to have Petunia flowers to match her name and I was going to have Lilies, there was this little church about an hour from our house that we went to with our Grandma when we were little, we loved it…We both said we'd get married there one day…" Lily had tears in her eyes as she spoke, her breathing had slowed, and her cheeks were returning to their normal colour, but still she was visibly upset. "We were going to be each other bridesmaids and do each other's hair before the big day, we were going to-," She broke into sobs again and James pulled her closer whispering,

"It's alright, it's alright." Not knowing what else to say.

The school year was going so fast Valentine 's Day and Easter came and went as the fifth and seventh years cracked down on revising for their upcoming exams. Even the Maruarders were found cramped around a desk in the library buried in piles of books; the pressures of N.E.W.T.S hitting them harder than a Bludger on the Quidditch pitch.

James and Lily spent one of their Sunday afternoons- that they kept free for each other-out in the grounds; Lily had taken her books under the pretence that she would do some revision while they spent some alone time together, but James however ruined these plans simply by flashing her his gorgeous smile. They were sitting at the base of a large oak tree, James was leaning against the trunk, wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, Lily was wearing muggle clothes too but she was wrapped in James's travelling cloak as while they'd walked across the grounds the spring breeze had made her shiver. James looked at her, lost in thought; he dragged his fingers through his hair as the wind tossled his unruly mop of dark hair. Lily was securing the clasp on the cloak, looking pale and cold, James couldn't resist wanting to protect and care for her, he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her without a word. And she too melted into his arms, her head resisting on his shoulder, her hot breath on his neck- a sensation that made him shiver with delight and excitement.

"Feels like a long time since we've been properly alone together…" James said in a husky voice, acting on the boyish excitement that was rushing through his veins at that very moment.

Lily curled closer to him, perhaps sensing his double meaning behind the statement. "I know," She breathed and James was sure she'd understood.

"I've missed you." He admitted resting his cheek on the top of her head. He could smell her shampoo, sweet and strawberry smelling, he wondered if anything else in the world could smell more alluring and perfect.

Lily looked up at him, peering into his eyes for a moment then dropping her gaze once more, as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Me too, a lot." She whispered her voice barely auditable.

"Dear-," James said overcome with emotions and feelings, he pushed her chin up, with a light finger, so that her lips could meet his. He smashed his lips against hers, forcefully, eagerly putting every ounce of his being into the kiss. She responded passionately, her body moulding itself to his, her hands knotted in his hair. He pulled himself on top of her pushing her back into the grass "Lily," He whispered eagerly his hands at her waist. "Merlin I love you!" He murmured scattering kisses across her jawline and neck. She was breathless, she kissed him again and again…

This exchange lasted a long time, until things were getting extremely heated and Lily said forcefully her hands on James's chest, holding him back "James stop!"

She didn't look annoyed or upset, simply flustered. James sat up, his body fiercely defying this movement. He groaned and moved away from Lily. "I'm sorry." He muttered, leaning away from her against the tree.

"You don't need to apologise." Lily said slowly, she sat herself up, running a self-conscious hand through her long, sweeping hair- it was now unkempt with a few leaves wound into it from where James had pushed her onto the grass. James leaned forward and picked the leaves from her hair with delicate fingers, when he was done he touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips then rested his palm against her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as she did so. "I'm sorry Jamie," She mumbled, "This isn't exactly the place to be…" She trailed off.

"It's okay," James said, although his body was still disagreeing. "I understand. I just got a bit carried away."

"So did I." Lily said, "But if we'd been caught…"

"Yeah," James laughed thinking about the consequences. "Can you imagine McGonagall's face?" He sniggered.

Lily rolled her eyes and slid back next to him. "Love you James." She whispered closing her eyes and resting her head against him once more.

"Love you too," He smiled hugging her close and leaning against the tree, his eyes slide shut and he dozed off into a daydream about all the things he and Lily could be doing if they had a little privacy.


	18. Chapter 18

Valentine's Day and Easter came and went and spring slowly turned into summer, the air got warmer, the wind eased, the April showers swept across the castles ground, and then the summer heat bore in through the windows during the long hours the seventh years spent cooped up inside revising for their NEWTS.

Sirius was leaning back in an armchair, stretching out paying no attention to the textbooks that were laid out across the tables in front of him. "Prongsie!" He moaned, visibly bored as he tossed a piece of crumpled parchment in the air.

James looked up from his notes and grinned. "Yes Padfoot?"

"I'm bored!" He pouted exasperated. "I hate revision!"

"You haven't actually done any revision," James laughed, "You've just sat there doodling," He threw a Transfiguration textbook across the table. "Read."

"Urgh." Sirius groaned and opened the book at random. "I want to play Quidditch."

"Well we've got training later." James said returning back to his notes, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"I want to play now James! I'm bored."

"Stop being a child or I'll set Remus on you when he gets back." James tutted.

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and rested his head on a pile of books and almost instantly drifted off to sleep, James rolled his eyes and continued revising.

Half an hour later, Remus arrived pulling off his cloak with a sigh. "How was Muggle studies?" James asked looking up from his notes briefly, enough to flash his friend a smile.

Remus sighed again and dropped his book-bag to the floor, "Tiring, I'm tired today!" He yawned, sitting down beside him. "Although, Sirius seems more tired." He laughed, nodding towards Sirius's slopping figure; asleep leaning on the pile of books, his hair flopping over his face, shading his face from the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. Remus opened a book and looked defeated, " Y'know I really don't want to study anymore," He said.

James looked up a shocked expression on his face, "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Remus Lupin?" He asked with a laugh.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Last month's moon really took it out of me y'know? And I just can't wait to actually start these exams, so that we can get them over and down with finally."

"Yeah," James agreed. "You know what you want to do next year?" He asked.

Remus shrugged and looked away. "Not decided yet, you?"

"Me and Lil are going travelling aren't we?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I saw Lily with some travel books the other day, I really can't believe you're going to do that. You're lucky, you two."

"Aw cheers Moony mate! But you know-," He paused, "You'll find someone soon,"

Sirius stirred from his nap with a yawn, he straightened up, blinking, and he brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned. "Moony my man." He smiled at Remus, then looked at James. "Are you two being soppy?"

"Soppy?" James frowned. "No,"

"I wake up and here you talking about relationships!" He smirked.

"Oh be quite," Remus huffed. "You're all loved up with Katie, even though you keep denying it Padfoot." He said and with that opened a textbook to revise.

The portrait hole opened an hour later as Lily arrived from her last lesson of the day, James looked up and knew instantly something was wrong. "Lils?" He asked carefully, closing his textbook.

"Hi," She said tightly her voice strained, her face tired.

"You okay Dear?" James stood up, took her bag and books from her, put them on the table with his Remus and Sirius's books and then led her to an armchair.

"Yeah," She sighed taking his hand and pushing him into the chair first, she then sat on his lap and cuddled up to him. "I know you've got Quidditch later, but I really need some us time. I need to not think about exams or my sister. I just want to be happy."

"What's happened?" James asked kissing her lightly.

"Nothing," She sighed resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I'm just stressed."

"Ah sweetie." James ran his hand up and down her back in a reassuring manner. "I know how you feel, I've been sitting here revising for hours. Its killing me, at least our exams start next week." He cuddled her close. "And as for the thing with Petunia, did you reply to her last letter? Don't worry about any of it. I'll be there at the wedding with you the whole time. By the way my mum brought me a muggle suit." He smiled.

"Really?" She looked at him and half smiled. "I bet you'll look so smart."


End file.
